<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】月下孤心 by Saurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028654">【带卡】月下孤心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry'>Saurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP带卡系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Kakashi and Obito in Hogwarts, M/M, Naruto Hogwarts AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　卡卡西在霍格沃兹的第五个学年即将开始，而看起来一切如常。但这一年中，他总是无意之间撞见那个被人们叫成“大难不死的男孩”的宇智波带土。两个人都没特别计划过，但他们却在阴差阳错间变得熟悉了起来。每当他和带土在一起的时候，卡卡西总会感受到一种他从未经历过的情感。</p><p>　　但远处暗流涌动。黑暗的风暴逐渐聚集，而不论是卡卡西还是带土，都不知道他们的生活即将产生翻天覆地的变化。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP带卡系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 大难不死的男孩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992706">Lonely Hearts under the Moon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean">CastielAndDean</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　这个系列是一个三部曲，分别是已经完成的讲述学院时期的带卡的《月下孤心》，刚开始连载，时间线步入卡卡西任教期间的《心身隐伤》，和暂时还没有发布的《晨光电火》。作者给每一章都配了BGM，欢迎配合着文一起食用！</p><p>　　我对HP设定不是特别熟悉，而且是很久之前看的了。如果有翻译错的地方真的非常抱歉，请一定提醒我！</p><p>      本章BGM：Peter B. Helland | Always | Link: https://youtu.be/tSc8WROtNfc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　<br/>　　随着巍峨的城堡逐渐进入视野，卡卡西内心涌起一股暖流，不由得放松了下来。银发的年轻人用右手慢慢压平自己乱糟糟的头发，然后滑到了自己的后颈，试图将身体最后的一丝僵硬按摩消除。</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗨！卡卡西！”他转过头，看到凯下了车，正向他走来，挥着手跟他打招呼。凯是他在霍格沃兹的同级，留着看起来无比搞笑的西瓜头，但他一年级的时候就全不在意这个，所以在他们升到五年级的时候当然也不会。</p><p> </p><p>　　“过的怎么样？希望你假期好好享受了一番！”凯看着他说道，脸上挂着仿佛永远不会消失的青春笑容。两个男生拎着沉重的行李箱往黑色的马车走去，等着被载往城堡。</p><p> </p><p>　　秋日明媚，为巫师学校即将开启的新的一年做了一个完美的开头。日光洒过的树林已经有一些叶片转向了橙红黄棕的颜色，说明真正的秋天不远了。空气很清新，到处弥漫着森林的味道。</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西把他的行李塞进马车下的货架上，然后爬上了马车，等待着其他学生来坐满。凯坐在他旁边，正在说他的暑假发生的事，但卡卡西没注意听。他知道凯也不在意他到底有没有在听。他只是想找个人听他讲他的奇幻经历，而坐他对面的女生恰好有这个耐心。卡卡西之前没有跟她说过话，只知道她叫红，来自赫奇帕奇。</p><p> </p><p>　　马车驶向城堡的路上，卡卡西一直在神游天外。从四年前他第一次来到霍格沃茨之后发生了许多事情。城堡变成了他的家，哪怕他在这边朋友其实并不多。当然，还是有那么几个学生是欣赏卡卡西并且愿意和他相处，但卡卡西和他们一直算不上关系亲密——他只是享受偶尔与他们一起相处的时光，但他们对他并算不上特别了解，而他正希望维持这个状态。</p><p> </p><p>　　凯就是他的朋友之一，尽管卡卡西很庆幸凯和他并不隶属于同一个学院。凯是一个格林芬多，喜欢给每一个人讲他的偶像，创办人戈德里克·格林芬多的故事。卡卡西本人被分进了拉文克劳，而他很满意这个学院。每个他认识的拉文克劳都令他欣赏地礼貌而淡然。但是当涉及到多人合作的，类似于作业或者魁地奇之类的项目时，拉文克劳们也往往配合默契。当然，他的学院里当然也有吵闹外向的类型，但绝大多数都是正常优秀的学生。而拉文克劳中有一个卡卡西很愿意相处的朋友，野原琳。她是一位有着浓密的棕色头发、牛轧糖般的眼睛、和友善的笑容的年轻女性。他们两个总是在一起呆着，不怎么说话，只是享受彼此的陪伴。</p><p> </p><p>　　琳很擅长治愈魔法。她在魔药学上表现优异，而且很多老师都觉得她是学校里最优秀的魔药学学生之一。卡卡西这科学的很烂，所以他很庆幸当他需要琳的灵巧双手和丰富知识的时候，琳都会来救他于水火之中。</p><p> </p><p>　　除了琳之外，卡卡西有时候也会和一个叫猿飞阿斯玛的男生呆在一起。他是一个格林芬多，不过他头脑聪明，所以如果被分进拉文克劳也会很合适。阿斯玛是格林芬多魁地奇队伍的守门员，而且他的飞行技术造诣不浅。他身边总是环绕着试图和他搭话，或者只是崇拜着他的女生。不过他是学校里最受欢迎的男生之一也不奇怪——他长得很好看，颧骨线条分明，棕黑的眼睛深邃，黑色的头发打理时髦。同时，他还身材高大，肌肉结实。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们三年级的时候，阿斯玛加入了魁地奇队，从此开始了他受人欢迎的生涯。卡卡西总是找时间和他一起练习黑魔法防御术的咒语，有时候他们也一块儿在图书馆学习。</p><p> </p><p>　　这三个人就是卡卡西在霍格沃兹关系最好的同学，而眼看着城堡终于越来越近，卡卡西不由得期待起即将在几分钟后开启的第五个学年。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你假期过得好吗？”凯问道，而卡卡西花了几秒钟才反应过来凯在跟他说话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“呃，还，还行？”卡卡西有点磕巴，手指在腿上攥紧。他现在没什么心思聊天。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我希望今年能找到个女朋友！”凯大声叹了一口气，然后飞快地瞟向了红，但她只是翻了个白眼，摇了摇头以示拒绝。凯脸上失落的表情让卡卡西忍不住小声笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>　　“有什么好笑的？卡卡西，你也没有女朋友，而且别跟我说你不想要一个。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“实话实说，我确实不想。”卡卡西回答道，而且他是认真的。他向来对情情爱爱没兴趣，光是正常的社交都够他受的了。与他人建立联系从来都不是他擅长的事情之一。他宁愿独自一人，也好过要担起对一个女朋友要负的那些责任。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你好奇怪，卡卡西，”见城堡已经近在眼前，凯舒展了一下四肢，“每个人都想身边有个人陪着。我很确定你不想找个女朋友是因为你已经有一个了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“胡说。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你和琳去年看着关系就挺近的。有什么我不知道的事你想跟我坦白吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西不喜欢凯脸上意味深长的神色。在他想解释说他和琳之间一清二白的时候，马车停了，所有人都起身下车去拿行李。卡卡西拎起了自己的箱子往霍格沃兹的大门走去，庆幸凯没再继续这个话题。就在这时，他的肩膀突然被人拍了一下。他转过身去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗨。”琳棕色的眼睛神色温暖，而当她朝他露出微笑的时候，卡卡西立刻感到放松了下来。尽管暑假期间他们互寄了几次信，他依然很想她。</p><p> </p><p>　　“琳。”卡卡西回以微笑。他们一齐往拉文克劳的钟楼走去，打算在去大礼堂吃这个学年第一顿晚餐之前先放下行李。家养小精灵每次都能超越自己，为到来的学生准备丰盛豪华的晚宴。无数碟香气扑鼻的鸡腿，烤肉，配料，当季蔬菜和精致的甜点已经备好，等待着每年到来的男生女生。但在菜肴上桌之前，霍格沃兹的校长走到了台上，所有人霎时一片安静。</p><p> </p><p>　　“晚上好。”他环视城堡的居民们，年轻的脸庞上带着笑容。波风水门在卡卡西二年级的时候成为了校长。上一任校长在任职三十年之后退休，现在水门接管了一切。他三十岁不到，而他的年纪引发了不少有关他会否无法胜任这个工作的讨论。但由于老校长信任水门的能力和学识，并且决定把职位交给他，现在每个人都对他们年轻的校长抱有信心；况且他也确实干得很好，那就更没什么可抱怨的了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我衷心欢迎你们在霍格沃兹迎来新的一年，”他接着说道，“这一年中，我们将会拥有一个全新的机会，去尽我们所能，将这所学校建设成一个让每一个人都感到温馨而舒适的家园。在宣布各项事宜之前，我想先由衷地欢迎我们一年级的新生。”</p><p> </p><p>　　掌声与随着入口大门打开的声音一同回响，而格兰芬多学院的院长，千手纲手，像鸭妈妈那样走进了房间，一年级的新生就像小鸭子那样跟在她身后。卡卡西不太了解她，但知道她私底下里被学生（和一部分老师）称作<em>蛞蝓女皇</em>。传言道她可以变成一只巨大的蛞蝓，但从来没有人见她这么做过，所以这也就是个学生在走廊间代代相传的传说。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们学院的院长是自来也教授。没有人知道他姓什么，因为他在任教于霍格沃兹之前一直在流浪。每当他认识一个新的学生时，他便说：“我是自来也。我不喜欢被称作教授，但既然这座传统的城堡有这个规矩，那就请叫我自来也教授吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西非常喜爱这个院长。在他二年级为魔法史苦苦挣扎的时候，自来也教授给他开了几次小灶，教了卡卡西一些能让他觉得魔法世界的历史更有趣的方法。教授的内容好玩又具有启发性，而成果立竿见影：卡卡西下一次考试的成绩就提高了。有时自来也教授依然还会叫卡卡西去他的办公室，但现在只是为了几分钟的闲聊，而不是授课。</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西的父亲在他五岁的时候去世了。在那之后，卡卡西没有对任何人打开过心扉，除了自来也。这个男人身上有些特质让卡卡西感到自己是被欢迎的，而不是被当做累赘。年长的那一位看起来就同卡卡西一样享受他们私底下相处的时光，所以卡卡西从不抗拒去自来也的办公室。他的母亲在他出生的时候就去世了，而他的祖父母也早已不在人间。他没有任何一个可以收留他，接纳他的家人了。</p><p> </p><p>　　刚到霍格沃兹的第一年，卡卡西只想自己一个人呆着。他在城堡里到处寻找一个隐蔽到可以孤身一人的地方。但每当他觉得自己终于找到了的时候，总会有别的人出现。不过，一次卡卡西走神了的时候，由于他还没完全认清城堡里的路，他醒神时发现自己身处一个他从未见过的地方。他试图回到主走廊，但半途中，他停在了一扇锈迹斑斑的门前。这扇门通向城堡外沿一个石砖砌成的窄小平台。平台地方不大，大约有五米长，四米宽，但显然这个地方还没有被别的学生发现过，而这就是卡卡西喜欢它的原因。从这里能看到霍格沃兹那让人百看不厌的迷人风景。每当他想一个人呆着的时候，他就来这里。</p><p> </p><p>　　“一年级的，注意一下！”纲手教授的大嗓门在大礼堂内回荡。她同样地也习惯让别人直接喊她的名字而非姓氏，有些学生八卦说自来也和纲手之间有点什么，或者至少曾经就认识。学生们非常喜欢八卦老师之间的故事，而他们的素材有很多都是已经毕业的学生们编的。不过每个好故事背后都藏着那么一点宝贵的真相。卡卡西从来没有在私底下听过自来也教授谈起纲手教授，但他们在走廊里相遇的时候，却总是非要逞个嘴强。</p><p> </p><p>　　"准备<em>蛄蛹</em>着去上课吗，纲手？"</p><p> </p><p>　　“那也比你快。别忙着对姑娘们流口水了，老色鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>　　诸如此类。</p><p> </p><p>　　此时此刻，纲手教授正试图让新生在分院帽前排成一队。卡卡西通常都很喜欢看这些新生进行他们的分院仪式，但这一次他没法集中自己的注意力。他觉得有点心烦意乱，好像有什么人一直在盯着他看，他甚至能感到落在他身上那道强烈的视线。但当他回头去看的时候，却没能发现任何看着他这个方向的人。所有人都聚精会神地在看新生被分进属于自己的学院。</p><p> </p><p>　　波风校长结束了他的致辞，而纲手教授也将分院帽收了起来，晚宴终于要开席了。蘸着酸奶油的土豆尝起来非常美味，而在卡卡西想再拿一点的时候，琳轻轻碰了碰他。</p><p> </p><p>　　“可能听起来有点奇怪，但是……我觉得那边有个男生在盯着你看。”</p><p> </p><p>　　她的话有些出乎卡卡西的意料。他抬起头看向了琳指的方向。她没说错——一个格林芬多正直勾勾地盯着他看。他有着一头支棱着的黑色短发，脸上的神情带着不耐。根据卡卡西的记忆，他从来没和这个男生说过话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“他是谁？”他边问琳，边咬了一口肉，装作一副毫不在意的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“等等，你不知道他吗？”琳语气里满是不相信，“这是那个在针对他全家的刺杀案中活下来的宇智波带土啊。他是唯一一个留着一条命的，你不记得了吗？四年前他和我们一起入学的时候所有人都在说这个。”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西当然听说过宇智波带土的故事。每个魔法界的人都听过。他是那个大难不死的男孩。但今年他看着不太一样了，这也就是为什么卡卡西没有认出他来。银发男孩第一次见到对方的时候，带土头上带着一副很大的护目镜，好像他下一秒就能去玩花样滑雪。而且他还有着乱糟糟的黑发和装模作样的笑容。现在这些都从那个年轻男人的身上消失了，他显然变得更加成熟。而由于卡卡西一向不怎么关心别人的事，他完全没有注意到对方在这几年间的变化。他们几乎从没在走廊里碰见过，哪怕他们碰到了，卡卡西也没留意过他。</p><p> </p><p>　　“他干嘛一直盯着你看？”琳问道，把他唤回了现实。</p><p> </p><p>　　“可能不是看我，而是在看你，琳。你知道，你是个漂亮的女生。”</p><p> </p><p>　　琳脸红了，染上了一层浅浅的粉色，卡卡西立刻就后悔他刚才说的话了。他想起来了凯之前说的话，说他和琳……不，不，他们只是好朋友。他从来没有以<em>那种方式</em>看待过琳。她是他最好的朋友，不过也就仅此而已。至少他自己是这么想的。他只是希望琳对他的态度也没有发生改变。</p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p><br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 故事的开端</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BGM：Tracey Chattaway | Nightsky | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DSeZji2x-Y</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　晚餐之后，学生纷纷回到了自己的公共休息室和住宿区。火车上一整天的车程让每个人都感到了疲惫，所以大部分拉文克劳都选择今天早一点休息。大概九点的时候，卡卡西和琳互道了晚安，但等卡卡西躺到了床上，他却无法入睡。他的思绪飘回了晚宴时盯着他的男生。他很确定那个宇智波没在看着琳，对方针扎一样的视线落在他的身上，让卡卡西甚至能在感到皮肤上的刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>　　但那个男生为什么会对他感兴趣呢？卡卡西甚至没有申请当过男学生会主席或者是级长之类会吸引别人注意力的东西，所以他完全没有头绪。他的思绪无法平静下来，因此他决定继续练习一个他从四年级就开始试图掌握的魔咒。这个魔咒非常复杂，而且在第一次施展的时候往往会伴随着无数的风险，但卡卡西不在乎。他知道的他的父亲就可以施展这个咒语，而既然他没有给卡卡西留下太多东西，作为他的儿子，卡卡西希望自己至少可以在魔法能力这一项上与他的父亲媲美。</p><p> </p><p>　　这个魔咒被称作阿尼玛格斯咒，它可以让使用者随心所欲地变幻成一只动物。规定中，除非在魔法部注册过的阿尼玛格斯陪同下，不然这个咒语是被严令禁止的。由于它有反噬造成不可逆转的伤害的可能性，它往往被建议只在经验丰富且同是阿尼玛格斯的巫师的陪同下练习，以便他们在需要的时候出手相助。但卡卡西没有告诉任何人他在练习这个变形术，而且他也没打算着要告诉任何人。他想要自己达成这个成就。</p><p> </p><p>　　根据指南，这个咒语需要将一片曼德拉叶在嘴里含满一个月，而这对卡卡西来说显然是一个挑战。但由于他从二年级开始就一个人住，他在暑假的时候完成了这一步。他为了这个咒语所制作的魔药只差最后一步：在下一次雷暴呼啸过天空的时候将它饮下。</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西已经将成为阿尼玛格斯的指南看了不下二十遍，确保自己没有遗漏任何一点细节，以防被卷进这个魔咒自带的不必要的风险。他好奇自己在喝下魔药之后会变成什么样的动物。旗木朔茂，他的父亲，可以变形为一只巨大的白虎。这也是为什么他在生前被他的傲罗同伴称为“白牙”。</p><p> </p><p>　　流淌过拉文克劳塔楼的月光突然消失了，卡卡西不由得从书上抬起了视线。当他找出原因时，他简直不敢相信：夜空正布满了阴云。或许一场风暴即将到来？多么巧合啊！所以他决定再熬一会儿夜来看看他今晚有没有那个运气来完成他的阿尼玛格斯魔药。而他的耐心收获了回报：大约半个小时之后，第一道闪电划亮了天空；几秒钟后，一声震耳欲聋的惊雷打破了夜晚的平静。卡卡西跳了起来，从他尚没有完全清空的行李箱里抓过那瓶魔药，然后飞快地随手披上了他下午到校时穿的外衣。</p><p> </p><p>　　当他来到那个他平时想一个人待着的时候会去的石台时，雷暴已经达到了顶点。一道闪电追逐着另一道闪电，而雷声听起来不像是会在不久的将来停止的样子。呼啸的狂风在卡卡西出门的那一刻便将他的头发吹得四处纷飞，他甚至得抬起一只胳膊来阻挡泼面而来的暴雨。接着，他缓缓举起了那个装着魔药的水滴形玻璃瓶。在下一道闪电划过天空的时候，就在他的眼前，牛奶色的液体骤然变成了全然的透明。卡卡西带着激动打开瓶子，然后飞快地喝下了里面的东西。当液体流入他的喉咙时，他希望自己在所有地方都做对了。</p><p> </p><p>　　漫长的一分钟过去，然而什么都没有发生，卡卡西开始觉得自己已经失败了。但就在此时，他感到了一股牵引力出现在了他的腹部，紧接着上移涌入了胸口，然后绕过他的身体到了后背的位置。一股猛烈而尖锐的疼痛让他无计可施，他让自己缓缓跌坐到湿漉漉的石板上，痛苦地大声尖叫，感到自己的身体正在被撕成碎片。就当他觉得自己已经不可能再忍受的时候，疼痛戛然而止。卡卡西睁开眼睛。一切都模糊不清，而雨声只是含混的噪音。但随着眼睛每一次的眨动，世界逐渐变得清晰了起来，他也能听得更加清楚了。</p><p> </p><p>　　当他往下看时，他认出来的第一个东西是他的脚爪。巨大的、灰色的脚爪。或者是白色的？昏暗的夜里，并不稳定的光源让辨认颜色几乎变得不可能。缓慢地移动着，卡卡西直起了身，然后注意到他正以四爪着地，而丝毫没有觉得不适。所以变形成功了！他真的变成了一只动物！但是是那一种呢？卡卡西没法光从脚爪分辨出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　一阵水花拍击的声音吸引了他的注意力，而当他往他的左方看去时，他不敢相信有一只黑猫正坐在城堡的墙前，用一双红得不可思议的眼睛盯着他。有一瞬间，卡卡西觉得自己的心跳都漏了一拍。他希望那只猫没有看到他变形成一个动物的过程，但他不记得在他出来的时候它是不是已经坐在那里了。万一它是一个魔法生物呢？普通的猫可没有红色的眼睛。而当你在霍格沃兹生活的时候，只有很小的概率你才能遇见一个不懂魔法，甚至都不算是魔法世界一部分的生物。</p><p> </p><p>　　那只猫就坐在那里看着他，而卡卡西无法移开视线，依然心情忐忑。又一道闪电划过了天空，有一刹那，他在那只猫背后的墙上看到了自己的影子。它的形状类似一条大狗，几乎像一匹狼，让卡卡西为自己感到骄傲。他的确成功地掌握了这个魔咒！喜悦的浪潮涌过他新的身体，但卡卡西很快意识到没有魔杖的情况下他无法变回原形。他几近惊慌失措地飞快瞟向四周，在看到魔杖就在他身后几米远处的水坑里躺着时不由得松了一口气。不幸的是，那只黑猫依然在那里。卡卡西不想冒险让这只小动物看到自己的人形，所以他待在原地，有点不知所措。但那只猫替他拿了主意。它起身，开始向卡卡西走来。只隔着几英尺的距离的时候，它停下，坐到了冰冷的石板上，看起来毫不介意上面的凉意。它只是饶有趣味地盯着依然手足无措的卡卡西。他应该跑走吗？不，那只猫一定会跟着他的。而且猫非常擅长奔走。况且晚上在学校被看门人发现，或者被看到动物的形态都不是好事。所以卡卡西决定坐下，看着那只猫，直到它准备离开，或者做出下一个动作。</p><p> </p><p>　　那双眼睛。它们让人迷醉，而卡卡西光是看着它们就已经感到了些许的晕眩，于是他低头看向了那只猫的爪子。不过他没能维持这个状态很久。猫大声叫了一声，然后跳了起来，在倏尔间跑进了城堡中。它的突然离开让卡卡西有些吃惊，他立起身，等了几秒，然后才向他的魔杖在的方向走去。衔起魔杖，他跟在那只猫身后进了城堡。黑漆漆的走廊空无一人，但卡卡西依然反复地四处环顾以确保他没有被人看见。接着，他再次将魔杖放了下来，用一只脚爪将它翻了个方向，想象着变回人类的模样。幸运的是，这一步不需要任何魔咒。</p><p> </p><p>　　这一次和卡卡西想象的不同，并没有第一次转换那么痛苦。让他松了一口气的是，当他的身体完全恢复人形的时候，衣服还在他身上，但鞋子不知怎么的消失了，外套也看起来像是小了两号。不过这没什么大不了的。随着每一次转换他会变得越来越有经验，而这种情况就不会经常发生了。至少他希望如此。</p><p> </p><p>　　他累得筋疲力尽，拖着疲惫的身躯回到了拉文克劳的塔楼。他身体的每一寸都在痛，感觉自己像是被扔进了一个乱石嶙峋的坑里。当他最终倒在床上时，只花了几秒钟就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　“卡卡西，你看起来昨晚过得很糟糕。”</p><p> </p><p>　　第二天早上，当卡卡西进入拉文克劳的公共休息室时，他的头疼得像被一块石头砸到了脑袋。他没有得到足够的休息，但这不能成为他第一天上学就迟到的借口。所以他试图表现得正常一点，但是当他走到房间中央时，他一阵腿软，跌倒在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>　　“梅林的胡子，你还好吗？！”伊鲁卡，一个拉文克劳的三年级生，半跪在他身前，担忧地看向卡卡西，“要我带你去医疗翼吗？千代夫人会照顾你的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不，不，没关系。只要……只要给我几分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>　　伊鲁卡点了点头，站起身收拾书包，而卡卡西则按摩起自己的太阳穴试图消除头痛，但情况没有任何好转。他叹了口气，然后立刻后悔了，因为这再一次引起了另一个男生的注意。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我现在就带你去找千代夫人。”伊鲁卡抓过卡卡西的胳膊，神情不容辩驳。卡卡西任由自己被拖出宿舍，穿过回廊，走下楼梯，然后穿过更多的回廊，直到他们停在了医疗翼前。伊鲁卡大力敲响了木制的巨门，他们听到一阵越来越近的脚步声，紧接着，门被打开，后面是正盯着他们的、身材娇小的千代夫人。她一见到卡卡西，就露出了担忧的神色。</p><p> </p><p>　　“天啊，梅林，他怎么了？”她慢慢地把他带到大厅两侧的一张空床前。</p><p> </p><p>　　“他就这么路都走不稳地进我们休息室的。”伊鲁卡对正在卡卡西病床边的小桌上准备一种草药混合剂的千代夫人说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你做了个正确的决定，这么快就把他带到这里来了，”千代道，“你叫什么名字？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“海野伊鲁卡，夫人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“海野先生，请告诉教授们这位年轻人——”她意识到她还不知道她的病人的名字，于是带着疑问的神情看向了伊鲁卡。</p><p> </p><p>　　“他叫旗木卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“谢谢。请告诉教授们旗木先生今天无法去上课了。我会照顾他的。你现在可以离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　伊鲁卡快速地向着卡卡西的方向点了点头，谢过了年长的医师，然后离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“现在，”千代语气严肃，“你要告诉我发生了什么，年轻人。不许撒谎！相信我，我过的桥比你走的路还多，你骗不了我的。我早晚会知道。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哪怕没有这位老太太的警告，卡卡西也没打算对她撒谎，因为他连睁开眼睛的力气都快没有了。因此他只是几不可闻地含混说道：“昨天晚上我试了一个新魔咒，然后我就晕倒了。我只是太累了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这不是全部的真相，但同样也不是个谎言。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我会做一些简单的检查，然后你会在我的看管下休息的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　当卡卡西再次睁开眼睛的时候，他感觉好多了。在他睡着之前，千代夫人给了他一杯饮料，不管她在里面加了什么，总之效果非常好。他的血管里重新涌动着能量，当他起身环顾时，看到医师正坐在他旁边的一张椅子上小憩。她枕着自己的肩，还流了一点点口水。这让卡卡西笑了一下，然后蹑手蹑脚地下了床。他仍然有点站不稳，但还是成功溜出了医疗翼。这里离钟楼不远，而卡卡西非常想知道现在几点了。所以他快速走到能看到那座大钟的庭院那里。现在已经十一点三十多，所以上午的课就快要结束，而午餐马上要开始了。</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西决定回拉文克劳塔楼去整理行李，以便让自己有一种回到家了的感觉。而且他也想用这个机会去练习他的新魔咒。他只希望他不会像昨夜那次变形经历一样把自己搞得一团糟。</p><p> </p><p>　　当男生正准备转身回城堡时，他听到有人在说话。声音不大，更像是他们要讨论一些隐秘的问题，但显然他们还没有发现卡卡西，不然他们早应该停止交谈了。卡卡西跟自己说这不关他的事，但其中一些事情却引起了他的好奇心。他没法辨别出那究竟是什么，但他溜过左边圆形的石拱门，进到围绕着庭院的敞开的回廊，蹑手蹑脚地靠近声音的来源。但他来到一个拐角的时候，他停了下来，维持着姿势一动不动。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我已经告诉过你我不感兴趣了。”这是一个年轻男人的声音，或许是个学生。但现在所有的学生难道不都应该在上课吗？当卡卡西意识到他自己也没在上课的时候，他差点笑出了声。所以这是另一个逃课的学生。只不过卡卡西有正当的理由不去上上午的课。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你确实说过，但我也告诉过你，你会改变主意的，我们走着瞧。早晚你会意识到你需要我的帮助。你知道到时候你该去哪里找我。到时候见。”</p><p> </p><p>　　第二个声音沙哑而成熟，而且听起来很熟悉。但由于卡卡西并不擅长记忆人物，他分辨不出是谁在和那个学生说话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我非常确定我不会用到这个机会的。如果你不想我和校长谈这件事，就不要再联系我了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　但另一个人只是从喉咙里挤出了一声冷笑。接着卡卡西听到了脚步声，于是他小心翼翼地越过藏身的拱门之间的小墙向外张望。他只看见一件黑袍子飘过对面走廊的阴影，然后消失在了城堡里。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你觉得自己是在这儿干什么呢，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西被惊得瑟缩了一下，转过身来。一个男生站在他面前，双臂交叉横在胸前，眯着眼睛看向他，带着一副让卡卡西觉得自己随时能被送进阿兹卡班的表情。</p><p> </p><p>　　“抱歉，我只是——”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不在乎你在这儿干了什么，”宇智波带土说道，“但我希望你有个好一点的理由，而不是像那些奇怪的女生那样在监视我或者跟踪我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“有人在跟踪你？”卡卡西试图回避自己为什么会在这里这个问题，而带土正给了他一个转换话题的完美对象。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我猜你知道我是谁吧，”带土的声音带着浓浓的恼怒，“每个人都对我的人生感兴趣，好像我是个该死的名人故事汇。”他怒气冲冲地摆了摆手：“我跟你说这些干吗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西试图思考要说些什么，但带土已经将手揣进兜里，摇了摇头，一言不发地准备离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“等等。”卡卡西惊讶于自己说了这个。而他甚至不知道为什么。但那个宇智波的男孩已经转过身来，尽管他看起来像是要掐死卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么？你想要个签名吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是！”卡卡西也慢慢恼火起来，走向那个格兰芬多。他开始有点能理解这个男生为什么表现成这样了。每一个人，每一次，都想从他那里得到些什么东西。换位而处，卡卡西也会恼怒的。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我只是想……”是啊，他到底想从带土那里问出来什么？</p><p> </p><p>　　“有话就说，面罩男孩。否则我现在就去吃午饭了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　这个宇智波是刚刚给他起了个外号吗？这对卡卡西来说可是个新体验，尽管他在霍格沃兹的第一年里所有人就都问了一遍他为什么要戴着面罩，而且偶尔有学生开他的玩笑说他是想藏起一张丑脸。</p><p> </p><p>　　然后卡卡西想起来了晚宴：“我想知道昨天晚上你为什么盯着我看。”</p><p> </p><p>　　带土扬起眉毛，微微抬起头，但他没有给卡卡西一个回答，反而笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我很无聊，而你恰好吸引了我的注意力，仅此而已。”带土说道。他耸了耸肩，又准备迈步离开，而卡卡西快速跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“但为什么是我？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“没别的人在你这个年纪有一头银发。你看起来像个享受死前最后几天时光的退休巫师。”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西愤愤不平地眯起眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇。为什么这个男生对他这么粗鲁？在他的记忆中，他从来没有以任何形式伤害过对方。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我的父亲有的也曾是银发。我不知道为什么我们家族的发色是这样，但既然你觉得这样很有意思，不如把你自己的头发染成银色然后去转一圈体会一下这是什么感觉。我打赌到时候就没人再用那个什么大难不死的的东西烦你了。”他的声音平静，但在心底，卡卡西依然因对方的毫不客气的态度感到了受伤。可当他再次看向身边的男生时，却发现带土的脸色放松了下来，唇上甚至带着一抹微小的笑意。没有任何片刻前他还那样暴躁的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你真是个有趣的家伙，卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你知道我的名字？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“很吃惊吗，我看出来了，”带土被逗乐了，开始笑了起来，“你肯定对周围的人不怎么感兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你答对了。”卡卡西微笑，但意识到对方看不见他的笑容。所以他只是笑得更明显了一点，希望他的眼睛也能显露出笑意。</p><p> </p><p>　　“行吧，”他们又走到了城堡的入口，而带土停下了脚步，看向卡卡西，咧嘴一笑，“不知道你怎么想，但我饿了。介意今天早点吃午饭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　带土是刚邀请了卡卡西和他一起吃午饭吗？哇，这可是他从来没想过的事。那个宇智波看起来更喜欢孤身一人，而不是那种会邀请别人留下来和他一起消磨时光的类型。因此卡卡西非常惊讶，但因为他的胃正叫嚣着需要食物，他点了头，陪着带土一起进了大礼堂。除了波风校长之外，礼堂里空无一人，而距离下课还有五分钟。餐桌已经摆满了家养小精灵每天为城堡的住户准备的美味食物。由于卡卡西往年除了偶尔的几次病假外从来没有缺席过上午的课，他不知道在十二点前吃的就已经准备好了。但带土显然看起来毫不惊讶，所以卡卡西觉得这不是他第一次比别人早那么一点去吃午饭。</p><p> </p><p>　　当带土落座在格林芬多长桌边上的木制长凳上时，卡卡西犹豫了一下。他是一个拉文克劳。他可以坐在格林芬多的桌子吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　“坐下。”带土说道，他已经在伸手从面前金色的大盘子里抓鸡翅了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没问题吗？我是说，我是个拉文克劳而这是——”</p><p> </p><p>　　“别像个胆小鬼，坐。”</p><p> </p><p>　　卡卡西飞快看了一眼波风校长的方向，然后遵从了带土的要求，坐到了他旁边。琳看到他坐在另一张长桌上吃午饭的时候会说些什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　十分钟后，当卡卡西在流入大礼堂的人潮里瞟到她时，她既没有说一句话，也没有过来问问。他的朋友只是坐到了拉文克劳的长桌，开始和身边的女生交谈，只偶尔饶有兴致地往卡卡西的方向看来。</p><p> </p><p>　　格林芬多们没有问卡卡西为什么坐在他们的长桌吃饭，而且看起来也没人在意。这让卡卡西松了一口气，终于开始吃东西，感觉轻松多了。但就在他以为自己得救的时候，一个迟来的学生走进了大礼堂。当他瞟到银发的男生时，他大喊道：“卡卡西！在我们的餐桌上见到你可太荣幸了！怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>　　迈特凯走了过来，坐到了卡卡西身边。由于带土坐在长桌的对面，凯飞快地来回看了他们几眼，就像他在试图搞清楚这里到底发生了什么事。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是不是想我了，所以今天想和我一起吃午饭？啊，那你太贴心了，卡卡西！”凯带着一个大大的笑容看向他，开始往盘子里拨食物。</p><p> </p><p>　　“他跟我一起来的。”带土对那个西瓜头的男生说道。他的声音带着一点占有欲，就像他想要澄清卡卡西不是为了好玩才来这张长桌的。</p><p> </p><p>　　“呃，好的，冷静点，宇智波，”凯举起双手为自己辩护，他的笑容消失了，“我不是来抢你男朋友的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“他不是……”带土叹了口气，没把句子说完。相反，他咕哝了一声，吃了一口饭。这让卡卡西觉得很不适，所以他试图澄清到底发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　“带土和我要讨论一点事，所以我们坐一起吃饭。”他对凯说道，而对方抬高了眉毛，但紧接着点了点头，开始吃东西。幸运的是，他没再试图继续这个话题，转而谈论起他想在今年加入魁地奇队伍的计划。卡卡西分了半只耳朵给他，偶尔回应着凯的话，但大部分的注意力都集中在长桌对面那个男生身上。他看起来似乎有点……不对劲。他拿着叉子的手在发抖，指节宛如下了死力气那样捏紧发白。而且他没有看卡卡西，却专注地盯着自己已经空了的餐盘。</p><p> </p><p>　　想确认他是不是没事，卡卡西在长桌下伸腿轻轻顶了一下带土的脚。而宇智波看起来吃了一惊，抬眼瞪着他，脸上带着一种卡卡西无法解读的神情。接着带土飞快地站了起来，把餐具砰地扔到了桌上，冲出了大礼堂。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你最好现在别跟他说话，”凯嘴里塞得满满当当，咽下去之后开口道，“他心情不好。信我，如果你不想自己脑袋被他拧下来，你最好放他一个人呆着。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“但我们进来的时候他还好好的，”卡卡西带着怒意，“什么能让他这么生气？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“他一直这样，别操心了。我还从来没见你俩说过话，但我可以告诉你，”凯警惕地环顾四周，确保没人在注意他们，然后压低了声音继续说道，“宇智波带土不是能和你当朋友的类型，信我。他是个粗鲁的男生，没有礼貌，而且总喜欢一个人呆着。这就是为什么我看到你俩在一起的时候那么吃惊。我想说的只是——小心点，好吧？他可能从一场暗杀中活了下来，但让我说的话，他还不如也死了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哪怕不是针对他的，这些尖刻的话语也依然打击到了卡卡西。而且他从来没有见过凯对任何其他人这样严酷。他描述的带土可能符合他四十五分钟前所见的对方的形象，却不是之后他所熟悉起来的那个男生。那个柔软的，快乐的，脸上带着笑容的男生。有没有可能之前带土只是装作对卡卡西友善？但若是如此，他又是为了什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　直到卡卡西走回拉文克劳的地盘时，他也没能停下不去想带土以及凯对他的评价。银发的男生不知道为什么这如此地困扰着他，但他知道他想更多地了解带土一些，好验证那些有关他的传言是否属实。他是否真的只是一个将所有人推开的无情的男生——或者，他其实掩藏着另外一面。</p><p> </p><p>　　“卡卡西！”</p><p> </p><p>　　快走到休息室的时候，他听到有人叫他的名字，然后他转身看到了正走过来的琳。她看起来很担心，在来到他身边之后，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>　　“伊鲁卡告诉我早上发生了什么。没在医疗翼找到你的时候我担心坏了。千代夫人也不知道你在哪里所以幸好我在大礼堂看见了你。你不如跟我讲讲从病床上溜走玩失踪还不告诉任何人到底是在想些什么！”</p><p> </p><p>　　现在她听起来非常生气。她解开了鹰首门环给他们的谜语，把他拽进了公共休息室。卡卡西陷进房间正中蓝色的沙发里，试图让他的朋友冷静下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我没事，别担心。我昨夜失眠了，这就是为什么我今天早上这么累，而且我体内循环也不太好。然后伊鲁卡带我去了医疗翼。醒来的时候我有点饿了，所以去了大礼堂，仅此而已。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这不能解释你为什么坐在格林芬多的长桌。和宇智波带土，一个你几乎没有说过话的男生，坐在一起。”琳的语气和她脸上怀疑的神情都表示她显然对他的回答感到不满。你最好别在琳生气的时候糊弄她，所以卡卡西只是叹了口气，然后说道：“我在路上碰到了他。我们聊了一小会儿，然后他邀请我去他们那桌吃午饭。”</p><p> </p><p>　　琳五官放松了下来，但她还没完全回归平时的状态。尽管如此，她没有接着问更多的问题，而是走到窗前，看向远方。</p><p> </p><p>　　“如果你不想跟我说实话，那也没有关系，”她道，语调听起来有些受伤，让卡卡西立刻感到内疚，“但我希望你知道我一直在这里陪着你，不论发生了什么。晚点课上见。”</p><p> </p><p>　　说完这些话，她急匆匆赶去了女生宿舍。而卡卡西感到非常地忐忑不安。他应该告诉琳他已经成为了一位阿尼玛格斯吗？没准他应该这么做，而且他也应该在魔法部注册成为一位阿尼玛格斯。但如果有人问他为什么要冒着那么大的风险自己一个人这么做，他应该怎么回答？就目前为止，卡卡西决定要保守他的秘密。</p><p> 

</p>
<p>　　突然，他的思绪飘回了那只红色眼睛的猫，好奇它会是谁的宠物。在接下来的夜晚中如果他变形成狼，也许他就能再次见到它。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 回首往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BGM：Syneptic | The Hobbit (Calm Ambient Mix) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV_PfGcPewY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　新学年的开始本应像往年一样无风无波。但它不是，而卡卡西无法判断他是喜欢事情像这样发展，还是不喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>　　他发现自己在留意宇智波带土，尽管他不知道自己为什么这样做，而这样做又能让他获得什么。可能是因为几周前在大礼堂吃午餐的时候对方奇怪的表现。对，肯定是这样。每次那个格林芬多的男生和他上一节课，或者他们在走廊擦肩而过的时候，卡卡西都会看向他，想要抓住他的视线。但哪怕对方有看了他一眼，那也只是飞快的一瞥，然后就装作卡卡西不存在。这种奇怪的行为让卡卡西思索自己到底哪里做错了。又或者，真的是他做错了什么才让带土表现成这样吗？事实上，他不知道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“别想那么多了！”凛突然出声，打断了他的思路。这是一个下午，而他们正在图书馆学习。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我没有——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你还没往羊皮纸上写过一个字呢，我们都在这儿呆了一个小时了。别告诉我你在想怎么写大蛇丸教授的魔药学论文。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西放下他的羽毛笔，靠在椅子上叹了口气：“行吧，让你发现了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　琳停下笔，关切地看着他：“想跟我聊聊你在烦恼些什么吗？这几天你都看起来不太对劲。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　说实话，他并不想聊一聊。他应该告诉琳什么呢？告诉她自己总是在想为什么那个全校闻名的男生回避自己？宇智波带土回避着所有人，卡卡西观察了他一下，发现一切确实就如凯告诉他的那样。每当有人想和带土说话的时候，他都会挡开他们，或者说些什么不客气的话。但跟琳说这些？她会觉得他是个蠢货。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尽管如此，琳是他的朋友。或许她可以给他一些建议，告诉他怎么去继续……行吧，去继续他做的随便什么事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“还记得开学第一天吗？我坐在带土旁边那次。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　琳点了点头，现在她棕色的眼睛里充满了好奇。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“吃饭之前我们聊了一会儿，我发现……他……他并不像所有人说他是的那样。至少我是这么认为的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那么根据你的经历，真正的宇智波带土又是什么样的呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西抬眼望向高高的穹顶，假装正在思考措辞。但他其实非常明确地他将要告诉琳什么：“他其实人还不错。有趣。而且他的笑容很有感染力。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“听起来一点都不像宇智波带土。”琳微笑了起来，但卡卡西知道她已经相信他了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我知道听上去很疯狂。但他饭吃到一半突然就消失了，从那之后一直躲着我。我甚至不能让他看向我超过一秒钟。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你这一面倒是挺新奇的。你还从没这么关心过别人呢。”这是真的。琳说的并非出于冒犯，而是出于事实。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以这就是我头疼的地方。我甚至都不知道为什么我还想再和他说一次话。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可能是为了搞清楚那天到底是不是因为你的问题他才走人的？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知道为什么，琳似乎总是能发现问题的本质。就好像她天生就能将卡卡西乱七八糟的想法和感受转化为文字，而他对此非常感谢。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可能吧。”他慢吞吞地回答道，已然陷入了沉思。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西决定继续练习阿尼玛格斯时已经到了九月末。几周前的开学第一天夜里发生的灾难让他不敢再在晚上溜出去，但这一天他过的不错，让他觉得今晚会是再试一次的好机会。这天的第一节课上他回答了一个关于飞来咒(<em>Accio</em>)的应用类型的问题，给自己学院赢得了几分。小南教授给拉文克劳加了二十分，让卡卡西为自己感到骄傲。通常为拉文克劳在课上赢得加分的都是琳。卡卡西大部分时间都懒得举手，哪怕他知道答案。但今天不知道为什么，他感到非常地积极，兴致勃勃。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　当五年级宿舍里其他的男生终于睡着的时候，卡卡西溜出了宿舍，尽量不发出声音地离开了塔楼。在他去往石板露台的途中，他穿过了一条两侧排列着教室的长长的走廊。接着他走下几节台阶，最终终于来到了通往石桥的长廊。通向石桥的巨门通常在晚上关闭，他在这里右转，打开了一扇难以分辨的，半掩在一块旧挂毯后的，陈旧的门。挂毯上的女人朝他眨眨眼打招呼。她已经认识了他，这些年来一直没跟主管说过他溜到这里来的事。飞快打量了一下四周以确保自己没被看见，卡卡西向那位女士的方向点了点头，终于打开了门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　今晚夜空清澈，天幕湛蓝，没有一丝云絮，完全不像上次他来的时候那个雷雨交加的夜晚。一边呼吸着新鲜的空气，卡卡西一边将身体放松了下来。他睁开眼睛打算施展咒语，却在这时，被他右眼瞥到的一阵动静吸引了注意力。男生飞快地转头去看那是什么，然后便看到了建在他右侧高墙上的长廊窗后有一道黑影在移动。他霎时浑身紧绷，一动也不敢动。他希望那里的人没有看见他，否则今天他就要被卷进大麻烦了。但这个时间为什么会有人在那上面？每个人都应该在睡觉的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好奇心战胜了理智，卡卡西缓缓退到他刚进来的门边，然后他跑向了通往那个他看到移动人影的长廊的楼梯。他心跳加速，花了几分钟来到了那条走廊，谨慎地四周环顾。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　走廊的尽头是一扇没有合拢的门。卡卡西尽量悄无声息地走了过去。他现在最不希望的就是被抓到，但他同样也不能冒险被发现在这个点呆在露台上。这就是为什么，他将门又推开了一点，透过缝隙瞥到了一间他从未进过的巨大的房间。这不是一间教室，更像是一个弃用的办公室。右边的大窗户下摆着一架打了补丁的旧沙发，房间的另一端是一张几乎空着的桌子，和一条只有三条腿的椅子。但这里空无一人，卡卡西决定要离开这里去别的地方看看。就在此时，他听到了一阵沙沙作响的杂音。他进了屋，缓缓环视，发现这里有另外一扇门。他几秒前没有注意到，因为房间里只有透过窗户的月光充当唯一的光源。但当他走近，他发现房间左边角落的门同样没有关上。卡卡西决定去看看它通向哪里，小心翼翼地打开了它。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　男生现在站到了一个小小的阳台上，眼前是完美的湖景。阳台并不大；卡卡西只花了四步就碰到了石头栏杆。接着他听到了有人说话的声音。卡卡西猛地瑟缩了一下。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你说你父亲有的<em>曾</em>是一头银发。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西吓得心脏都要从胸口跳出来，他往扶手下面看去，看到身下垒砌的岩石上有一块突出的石料。一个男生正坐在那里，胳膊放松地搭在蜷曲的膝盖上，仰望着夜空。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你真的吓到我了，带土。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这是不是说明你父亲已经不在人世了？”带土接着问道，完全无视了卡卡西。卡卡西决定不去回答这个问题。说真的，为什么带土非要在现在问这个问题呢？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　空气里只有心跳的声音。几拍之后，带土转过头，抬眼看向了卡卡西站着地方。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“下来这儿。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　恼火和不敢置信让卡卡西只是站着一动不动。他关心的只是为什么带土会在这里以及为什么他在问那些奇怪的问题。以及他有没有看到他站在那个露台上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你在哪儿干什么？你可能会被看门人或者老师抓到的！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你也一样，”带土一比零，“如果你能回答我的问题然后下来，我就回答你的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“行吧，”卡卡西纵容了对方，他双臂交叉横在胸前，问道，“但我怎么才能去你那边？你是翻了栏杆吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　宇智波点了点头，卡卡西叹了口气，然后小心地爬到了扶手上，抓着边缘让自己往下探。他够不到那块突出的岩石，所以他往下跳了一小段距离。接着他坐到了带土的身边。对方脸上带着一点笑容，看起来很放松，如同他正全然沉浸在平静的氛围里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我妈妈在我出生的时候去世了，我爸爸去世的时候我还很小，”卡卡西道，“他……他自杀的时候我才五岁。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不用我告诉你我父母也在我差不多大的时候去世了吧，”带土低声喃喃，他看向了卡卡西，脸上带着真挚的哀痛，“我很抱歉你也失去了父母。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　拉文克劳男生不知道该说些什么，所以他只是点了点头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你还没有回答我的问题。”他沉默了一会儿后说道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对，”带土看着他，“睡不着，出来走走。我二年级的时候发现了这个地方，每当我需要远离别人或者清空一下思维的时候，我就到这儿来。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以卡卡西不是唯一一个有自己的秘密地盘的人。好笑的是，他们的地盘离得非常近，这么多年来他们从没碰到过可真是个奇迹。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这里景色很好。”这是卡卡西唯一能想到的话，而带土好像觉得这句话很好玩，因为他笑了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊。而且这里很安静，哪怕是在白天。这附近的房间都没人用。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两个男生陷入了片刻的沉默，享受着这个美好的夜晚。但卡卡西抓住了机会，问道：“前几周你为什么一直躲着我？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我谁都躲着，卡卡西。你现在应该发现了。”带土声音里的烦躁让卡卡西甚至后悔问了这个问题，但他的好奇心又一次取胜了，迫使他追加道：“那天你突然就消失了，然后你再也没跟我说过话。我以为你……你……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你什么？说出来。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西深吸了一口气，整理了一下自己的思绪：“我以为你被我做的什么事惹怒了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他期待着一句毫不客气的回答，而肯定不是带土脸上惊讶的神情。有一瞬间对方的眼神闪亮，语气带着不敢置信，问道：“你真的一直想着我走人的事然后担心是<em>你</em>做错了什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知道如何回答，卡卡西只是耸了耸肩，对他点点头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哇。你真让我吃惊，卡卡西。通常都是别人告诉我他们被<em>我</em>的行为惹怒了。所以我会确保在他们能抱怨之前就走掉。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这同样不是卡卡西所预想的回应：“所以……你躲开别人，是因为你怕他们会先避开你？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他的同学耸耸肩：“上一个听我这么说的人告诉我他们为我感到抱歉。我再也没跟他们说过话。我不想要他们的同情或者是什么为了假装对我感兴趣说的低级借口。人们只是想要新的八卦谈资而已。他们不在乎我。或者我的情绪。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以你在他们能伤害你之前就把他们推开。”卡卡西总结道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好玩，聪明，又睿智。我觉得我开始喜欢你了，卡卡西。”格林芬多对着拉文克劳的男生咧嘴笑了笑，让对方立刻感到一阵不自在。他永远猜不到带土接着要说什么，因为他说的一直都是一些完全出乎意料的话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我能问你点什么吗？”他道，试图转移注意力不去想这些。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你刚刚就问了一个。不过说吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西不由自主地笑起来：“我可以时不时下来找你吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而又一次地，惊讶浮现在了带土的脸上。有那么一瞬间他看起来像不敢相信他刚听到的话。他用几乎难以听清的声音问道：“为什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“因为我喜欢跟你呆在一起。”卡卡西现在自己都觉得吃惊了。坦诚相待可通常不是他的风格，但这些话他说得自然，也不后悔自己交了心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　宇智波移开了视线，看向了远方，抿起唇轻轻点了点头。然后他转过脸又看向了卡卡西，道：“你知道吗？你是第一个对我这么说的人。而且我相信你。所以是的——你愿意的话随时可以再来这里。通常我都会在这儿。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如释重负，卡卡西站了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但是我得警告你：要是让我发现你动机不纯或者别有所图，你就别想再靠近我了。明白了吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被谈及的男生点了点头，站了起来。卡卡西犹豫不决地抬眼望着上方，思索着怎么才能上到阳台去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“踩在这块石头上，从这儿往上爬很容易。”带土解释道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“谢了。晚安。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“晚安，面具男孩。”卡卡西甚至不需要回头就知道带土在笑。他按照带土告诉他的方法爬了上去，然后回了拉文克劳塔楼。他的脑海里各种思绪来回盘旋，满脑子都是他们在露台上聊到的一切。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西仍有一件事想不明白，那就是为什么他如此想要更多地了解带土——他只是知道他很想这么做。显然不是因为对方是那个从针对他全家的刺杀中侥幸逃生的男孩。这个拉文克劳男生从来就没关心过这种事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带着这个解不出的问题，他在脑袋沾上蓬松的枕头那一瞬间就睡着了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西没有告诉琳他和带土的见面，因为他可以确定琳会告诉他离那个男生远点。他不好相处。所有人都这么说。而卡卡西会知道，是因为他留心去听了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　每当他在走廊里，在课上，或者在午饭的时候他听到宇智波的名字，他就竖起了耳朵。有些学生说起他是为了分享有关他的新传言。其他人只是在吐槽他对待他人的无礼和恶毒。从没有一次卡卡西听到别人谈起带土有好的一面，这让他感到不舒服。从他的经历上讲，带土根本就不是个坏人。他只是对这一切感到疲惫。而说实话，换位相处，卡卡西也会觉得累的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　第一波作业堆和论文在十月和十一月到来，让他们几乎没在他们的秘密地盘碰到过。就像每年圣诞节快要到来之前，教授们确保了他们的学生在寒风凛冽的假日里动不了窝。所以，圣诞节的前几天，卡卡西才找到时间去那块突出的石台。前两次他在这里的时候，带土都没有出现。尽管如此，卡卡西依然享受一个人呆在这个安静的地方，只不过他得用拉文克劳的蓝棕相间的围巾把自己裹起来，因为天气已经开始变冷了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个傍晚他依然得披上他为冬天准备的斗篷，因为第一朵雪花正从云层密布的天空缓缓飘落。他出门的时候看到拉文克劳的公共休息室到处都挂着闪闪发光的圣诞球。杉树枝和槲寄生装点着他们平日只悬挂着学院旗的房间。整座城堡都挂满了节日装饰，而每一个人都被圣诞的氛围萦绕着。卡卡西还看到了很多学生在走廊、转角，甚至教室悬挂的槲寄生下面接吻。拉文克劳的男生从来不明白为什么所有人都如此热衷于站在那些东西下面。如果他发现自己不小心站到了一枝下面，他会赶紧躲得越远越好。倒不是说他觉得会有人想亲他。除了琳之外，对他感兴趣的女生并不多，况且他也没希望过她亲他。但最近他看到过她跟一个他不知道叫什么的赫奇帕奇的男生待在一起。这大概是一个她对对方感兴趣的迹象，或者还不是？卡卡西对感情之类的不感兴趣，但如果两个人互相喜欢，愿意花时间待在一起，那就和友情没什么不同。他希望如果琳真的喜欢对方，那个男生也能同样喜欢她。这个美好的女孩值得拥有世界上所有的幸福。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在去往他和带土的秘密地盘的路上，他经过了几间教室。他经过那条长廊，尽头就是通向他的石台的那扇被挂毯掩住的门。通常他走到那里之前都不怎么注意四周的环境，尤其是在白天的时候，但今天他在某个教室的方向听到了很大的讲话声，于是抬眼看了过去。听起来像是有人在那边打架。卡卡西不打算被卷进去，加快了脚步。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“去你妈的，宇智波！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　拉文克劳僵住了，飞快地停了步，差一点把自己绊倒。好像有人在那边跟带土打架，这绝不是个好事。卡卡西飞快地回过神，贴在那扇半开的门边的墙上，希望还没有人注意到他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“别烦我，我们就相安无事。”这是带土的声音，他听起来随时都会爆炸，几乎难以控制自己的情绪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“<em>你</em>先别像个混蛋一样觉得自己高人一等再说吧！你就是个装成高冷酷哥想吸引别人注意力的小屁孩而已。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　房间里传来一阵隆隆的声音，带土大喊：“干柿，你根本不了解我，所以别想着告诉我<em>我</em>该做什么了，先管好你自己吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“管好自己个屁！你才是这个学校的耻辱！那个该死的杀人犯十年前就该把你杀了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有人啐了一声，接着他听到了有沉重的脚步声渐渐逼近。几秒种后一个斯莱特林冲出了房间，奔向了走廊尽头的楼梯。他离开的时候嘴里不停嘟囔着抱怨带土，甚至完全没有注意到卡卡西。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　胸腔里，他心跳的频率让他不适，卡卡西在原地停了好几秒，接着才将自己从墙上撑起来，慢慢走进了斯莱特林刚离开的那个房间。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他在里面看到了带土。对方半靠着一张桌子，手指死死捏着木质的桌板，低着头。卡卡西缓缓靠了过去的时候，他只抬头瞥了一眼，然后猛地跳了起来，转身冲到了教室的另外一端，大叫着喊道：“滚！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土的声音听起来藏着深深的伤痛，他在咳嗽，两只手都攥紧成拳。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但卡卡西没有退后，反而走上前去。黑发的男生眯起眼，拳头死死抵着墙壁，直到指节泛白，好像下一秒就要一拳砸在墙上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我说，滚开！让我一个人呆着！”带土的声音割裂，好像他随时都可能丧失自制力。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不可能。”卡卡西坚定地说道，声音不带一丝犹豫。他绝不可能现在离开。带土需要有人在他身边，跟他交谈，让他冷静下来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一声沉沉的低吼就是卡卡西获得的全部回应，但他依然迈步向前，拉进了他和那个格林芬多男生之间的距离。当他只距对方一臂远的时候，他停了下来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“让我<em>帮</em>你，带土，”对方没有转身，反而慢慢地，用一只捏紧的拳头锤向粗糙的石壁，而卡卡西几乎语带哀求，“求你，跟我说说话。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　至少带土没有再试图伤害自己，垂下了胳膊。接着他深深吸了一口气，转身看向了卡卡西。他脸上的神情让卡卡西不由得瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他没有在哭，但看起来他随时都可能会落泪。他脸上每一寸都透露出深深的疼痛。嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛无声地尖叫呐喊。这是卡卡西第一次看到有人在他面前如此饱受折磨，他几乎完全丧失了信心，因为他完全想不到自己能怎样做，才会减轻一点带土所感到的痛苦。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“就……就让我一个人待着吧。求你了。”格林芬多的声音几不可闻，他听起来像是马上要崩溃了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不，”尽管完全不知道要怎么做，卡卡西还是猛地摇了摇头，然后轻轻碰了碰带土的肩膀，“我不会离开你的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这轻轻的一触像是压垮了带土最后的一道防线。男生滑落在地上，开始抽泣起来。卡卡西赶紧半跪在他身边，轻柔地抚摸他的手臂，看见眼泪顺着带土的双颊滚落下来。过度的疼痛席卷了他的全身，让他哭得更加大声。他浑身颤抖，如同跌落在了温度零下的世界。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西一直轻抚着带土的手臂，试图让他好受一点，但什么都没有说。没有任何语言能减轻他的痛苦，而卡卡西不知道如果是他在对方的处境会是什么感受，因为一件他从来不希望发生的事，被冒犯，被吼叫。他刚刚见证的这类事，这个大难不死的男孩可能已经经历过了无数次。如果靠近会招致这种待遇，难怪带土会选择将他人推开。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　过了一会儿，带土冷静了下来。他的身体一点一点地放松，用手背抹掉了最后一滴泪水，但他没有抬起头来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你还想我离开吗？还是我可以陪在你身边？”卡卡西轻声问道，感觉自己马上就会被推开。他现在不会太介意，因为带土看起来已经不再像是会伤害自己或者做什么蠢事了。但是格林芬多再一次出乎了他的意料。对方摇了摇头，终于看向了他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“请……请留下来吧，卡卡西。”他低声道，一只手搭上了卡卡西的肩膀，强调他的需要。这是带土第一次触碰他，而卡卡西感到一阵暖流在身体里蔓延开来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我当然会留在你身边。”卡卡西道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土的嘴角扬起一个小小的弧度，带上了一点微弱的笑意。他点了点头，轻声道：“谢谢。你不知道这对我有多重要。如果我让学校里别的人滚开的话，没人会想留下来的。而且这是第一次有人看到我……这样。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　宇智波咬了咬嘴唇，好像因为被卡卡西看到他脆弱的一面而感到了尴尬。但拉文克劳只是微笑着回答道：“如果我放着你不管的话，我永远不会原谅自己的。你想谈谈吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土在告诉卡卡西与不告诉卡卡西之间挣扎，他挠了挠脖子，咬上了嘴唇。但接着他大声呼出一口气，眼带坚定地看向卡卡西。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那个男生叫干柿鬼鲛，是一个七年级的斯莱特林。他有个朋友一直追着我问乱七八糟的问题，快把我搞疯了，所以我今天骂了他让他滚蛋。哪怕我跟他说让他离开，他还是每次课前都到处跟着我。午饭的时候他又来烦我，我就告诉他让他滚。鬼鲛不喜欢我对待他朋友的方式，然后就找上我了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但……但你才不是应该被谴责的那个啊！”卡卡西愤懑地说道，双手紧攥，难以置信地摇头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“跟鬼鲛和他的朋友说去吧。”带土嘟囔道，眼睛眯了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“怎么会发生这种事。我现在明白你为什么要躲着别人了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我躲着他们是因为他们总是缠着我，问我的过去或者问我被所有人都认识的感觉怎么样。我他妈的厌倦当人群的焦点了。他们只是假装关心我，其实根本没有。他们只是想挖点信息出来好跟别人八卦说知道我的什么独家秘密。最糟糕的就是我总是那个坏人。没人想过问我关于我的过去合不合适。他们都默认合适哪怕我不这么觉得。他们甚至还想知道为什么我那么烦他们。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“大难不死的男孩可不好当。”卡卡西总结。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是啊。而且你知道吗？如果没人想知道真正的我是什么样子，我还做自己干吗？他们想要个名人，那个大难不死的男孩，而不是宇智波带土，一个失去了父母，自己还差点被杀了的男生。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西不知道要说什么。如果有人关心过真正的宇智波带土，而不是别人想象出的一个存在在过去的幻影，他身边的这个男生或许就不需要经历这种地狱了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我很抱歉。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“如果你说抱歉是因为觉得没人关心过我，那你可以——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不！”卡卡西飞快地打断了他，“我说抱歉，是因为当你需要有人倾听的时候，没人在你身边。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土惊讶得下巴都要掉下来了。显然这不是他所预期的回答：“你……你说<em>什么</em>？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西被他的语气吓到了。他是不是说了什么蠢话？卡卡西吞咽了一下，希望自己没有激怒带土，转开了视线。几分钟过去了，他们两个不发一言，但片刻后卡卡西感到一直温热的手搭上了他的，不由得再次看向了那位宇智波。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“从没有人跟我说过这些话。像是担心我生了你的气。像是你很抱歉没人陪在我身边。卡卡西，你是第一个<em>关心</em>的真的是<em>我</em>的人。谢谢你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　现在轮到卡卡西感到尴尬了。他想把手从带土的掌心抽出来，但对方没有放手。卡卡西清了清喉咙，含混道：“我只是做了我感觉对的事而已。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西没有说，他的人生曾经完全不是这样。实际上，是琳让他意识到他也可以拥有感觉。在他的父亲去世后，卡卡西只觉得空洞，再也不想感觉到任何东西。他谨遵着他被送去的那个孤儿院里的规矩，但他不在乎别的孤儿的感受，也不在乎自己的。空虚感占据了他的一切。只有在他来到霍格沃兹，遇见琳之后，他才让情感一点一点地回到了身上。这样做并不容易，而他因为这些年来所压抑着的情感哭过了太多次，但他渐渐觉得好多了。而当二年级时，自来也教授帮他搬出孤儿院，回到他父亲遗留给他的房子后，他才又觉得自己好了起来。尽管如此，他仍然不完全承认他压抑在心底的那些情感，因为他不知道承认会发生些什么。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那你的感觉还挺可靠的，”带土微笑道，低头看向了他依然握着卡卡西的手，“你圣诞节有什么计划？”他突兀地问道，看起来他们俩要轮流让对方惊掉下巴了。他同时也松开了拉文克劳的手。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我没有家人，所以一直留在学校过，”卡卡西道，“不知道你是什么情况，但我这个假期有成吨的作业要写。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“别找借口不想花时间跟我待在一起！”带土脸上的坏笑让卡卡西觉得比刚刚更尴尬了，“但我也有作业要做。我们到时候一起学习吧，这样更有趣一点。你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西笑得开心，点头应是。是的，他当然想那样。但接着带土又眯起了眼睛看向他的同学，好像对方是他刚刚发现的一种全新的神奇动物。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我一直想知道你为什么总带着那个丑不拉几的面罩，”他喃喃道，但接着咧嘴一笑，“而且我特别想知道你在下面藏了一张什么样的脸。但这不是最困扰我的事。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不是吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不。我们都有不想让别人知道的事——看看我，我很清楚我指的是什么。真正让我烦的是我看不见你的笑了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　银发男孩放声大笑，简直一分钟都停不下来。当他终于笑完的时候，带土的眼神在控诉卡卡西刚刚嘲笑了他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对不起，”卡卡西咳了两声，还有点笑得上气不接下气，“每个问过我的面罩的人都确定我在掩藏一张很丑的脸。还没人想看我笑呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有那么一瞬间，两个男生都安静了下来。这是一种有些奇怪的静默，仿佛他们同时意识到了一些有关对方，以及有关自己的事情。但接着带土拍了拍手，跳起来：“那么，旗木·面罩好丑·卡卡西，预祝假期快乐！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西抓住带土伸过来拉他的手，借力站了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我等不及了。”他微笑着说道。他知道带土隔着面罩看出来他笑了，因为对方回了他一个笑容。他们接着一起去了大礼堂，晚宴已经马上要开始了。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 此夜是夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BGM： Harry Potter Winter Music | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7smahC_IAiY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
　　所有人都在好奇，霍格沃兹这么多的学生里，这两个人是怎么，又是从什么时候开始黏在一起的——宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西。没人见过他俩呆在一起，甚至没看到过他们说话。然后一眨眼他们就莫名其妙地变得形影不离了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土和鬼鲛打架那天后，琳是第一个问起卡卡西关于他的新朋友的。带土和卡卡西坐在格林芬多长桌吃的早餐，然后一起去上第一节课。但带土要去天文塔和斯莱特林一起上课，他当着所有人的面向卡卡西挥手道别，然后若无其事地离开了。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，我知道你有时候很奇怪，但你到底怎么跟宇智波带土交上朋友的？”她语带十足的好奇，或许还有一点点的责怪，但卡卡西知道她只是在为他担心。毕竟带土在所有其他人看来都是个恶人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“上完课我再告诉你。”自来也教授已经走进了教室，准备开始上新一节的魔法史，于是卡卡西只能先这样回答她。今天要讲的是那段黑暗时代，而哪怕卡卡西非常喜欢自来也教授的课，这个早上他无论如何都无法集中注意力听讲。每次他试图跟上教授的讲解的时候，他的思绪总是不由自主地飘回带土身上。但接着，就在下课前几分钟的时候，琳轻轻撞了他一下，让卡卡西恍若从梦中惊醒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“卡卡西？你是现在回答我的问题，还是要我等你等到明天？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　有几个学生笑了起来，卡卡西看到自来也教授正倚着他的桌子，咧嘴笑着看向他，不由得脸涨得通红。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“对不起，教授……我刚刚只是在想如果我出生在黑暗时代会做些什么。”卡卡西以为自己已经蒙混过关了，但这个时候教授抬高一边眉毛，抱臂环胸问道：“是吗？那在你刚刚描述的情况下，你会怎么做？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西当然一点苗头都没有，完全不知道年长者说的是什么，所以他只是低着头看向了书桌，没有答话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“卡卡西，下课后请留步。我有些事想跟你谈谈。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西感到羞愧，点点头，依然低着头装作在观察桌子的木质纹理。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　终于下课了之后，琳告诉他她会转告纲手教授他会迟到几分钟。卡卡西向她投去感恩的一瞥，等待其他学生离开。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那么，卡卡西。现在你脑子里有什么想法在转个不停，我说的对吗？”自来也教授拉过一把椅子，跨坐到了上面，“想谈谈吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不用了，先生。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“从什么时候开始你管我叫先生了？”自来也脸上浮现出一个笑容，“来吧，我能从你脸上看出来你有点什么烦心事。让我猜猜——青春期问题？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西有点恼怒地抬高一边眉毛：“我不知道您指的是什么。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，现在的孩子啊。总是装作他们没事，哪怕事实并非如此，”白发的男人停顿了片刻，接着才说道，“我猜你是谈恋爱了，但又不知道该怎么表现，对吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西差点笑出声：“不，我没有。我只是得适应一些东西。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“或者一个人？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　为什么教授总是能猜得那么准确呢？卡卡西投降般地点点头：“但不是像您想的那样！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“当然不是，”自来也笑了笑，站了起来，“好吧，我们有空再聊。现在去上蛞蝓女王的课吧，我肯定她已经非常想你了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　离开的路上，卡卡西忍不住在心里因为纲手教授的外号而发笑。他依然很想知道她为什么被人这么叫，但这不是他现在最关心的问题。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　午餐的时候，卡卡西又坐回了拉文克劳的长桌，但总是时不时瞟向格林芬多的桌子。而这没有逃过琳的观察。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“卡卡西，”她的声音听起来有点恼火，而且她叹了口气，“你到底要不要告诉我到底发生了什么事？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在卡卡西能回答之前，他发觉自己左手边空着的椅子上坐了一个人。对方转过头来，露出了一个熟悉的坏笑。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗨，卡卡西，”带土用胳膊肘轻轻撞了一下他，“我觉得今天该轮到我坐在你们学院的桌上吃饭了。你今天过的怎么样？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我被自来也教授留了堂，因为我没注意听讲，”卡卡西边对他说道，边翻了个白眼，让带土一阵笑，“而且你们院长今天的课挺无聊的。她想教我们把课本变成蛇，你能相信吗？我们去年就学过这个了。我觉得她今天脑子里想的事已经离给我们上的课十万八千里了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，蛞蝓女王最近是有点心不在焉，”带土证实道，“有传言说她和自来也教授打了一架，但没人知道具体的细节。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我能问你点什么吗？”两个男生都被突然插话的琳吓了一跳，她提问的对象正是带土。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“当然。”他回答道，卡卡西看到他咬了咬下唇。显然带土预想的是那些他平时会听到的有关他人生的问题。但琳如果和别人做一样的事，她也就不是琳了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你们两个怎么变成关系这么好了？我从来没见你们在一起待过，但现在你们看起来像是关系很近的好朋友。怎么回事？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土脸上紧绷的情绪消失了，变为一种轻松的微笑。“你知道，”他开口，胳膊顺手往卡卡西肩上一搭，让拉文克劳的男生猛地脸红了——幸好有他的面罩挡着，没人能看见——然后带土接着道，“大概就是卡卡西把我从一次不怎么愉快的会面中拯救了出来。那之后他就一直像条看门狗跟在我屁股后头了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嘿！这不是真的！”卡卡西喊道，但紧接着在看到有人转头看向他的方向的时候就降低了音量，“我没跟着你！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两个男生开始了一场激烈的争论，但带土基本上全程都在因为卡卡西给出的他俩怎么成为朋友的蹩脚解释哈哈大笑。琳只是边吃饭边带着微笑看着男生们，然后时不时地摇摇头，感到不可思议。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　圣诞节前一天，学校终于放假了，城堡到处沸沸扬扬。很多学生都离开了霍格沃兹去度假，只有寥寥几人还留在学校，其中就包括卡卡西和带土。他们倚在通往上面楼层的楼梯上看着门厅逐渐空下来，等不及让其他人都离开了。琳圣诞节也会离校，走之前预祝了他俩过得愉快。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“还有，别做傻事！”她补充道，向他们挥手道别，拉着行李箱走出了大门。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“她真的很担心你，”带土咧嘴一笑，用胳膊肘戳了戳他的朋友，“如果我不是这么了解你，我就要说她暗恋你了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西翻了个白眼，试图掩饰自己的尴尬：“不是那样的。我们从一年级开始就是朋友了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“感情会变化的。尤其是有关一个女生和一个男生的时候，”带土坚持道，“还是说你才是那个在对方身边心跳会加速的人？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西笑着摇了摇头：“别，带土，别说了。琳和我就是单纯的朋友。我甚至不知道爱情是什么感觉。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　哎呀。其实，他不想把这句话说出来的。但他说了，带土抬高一边眼眉，一脸惊讶：“你还没喜欢过什么人？跟随便什么别人说这个去吧，我才不信你呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“但是真的！”卡卡西无计可施地喊道，而带土对他嗤之以鼻，“我还没有从<em>那种</em>角度喜欢过任何人。你知道我不怎么在乎别人。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　入口的大门在最后一个离校的学生身后关上。两个男生被骤然的安静包围了。卡卡西咬了咬嘴唇，低头看向脚下空荡荡的走廊，思考着是不是应该再多解释一点。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我们是不是该写作业了？”带土问道。卡卡西因为话题的转变感到心头一松，他点了点头，两个人动身回了自己宿舍楼去取他们下午学习要用的东西。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　拉文克劳宿舍区几乎全空了。卡卡西的全部室友都离校去过圣诞，所以他感觉他终于能找个机会再次练习他的阿尼玛格斯咒。但首先他得先给弥彦教授的课写一篇论文。他们要写两页纸与一条未知种类的龙狭路相逢时应当采取的行动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黑魔法防御课是卡卡西最喜欢的学科之一。他们的老师是一位有着橙色短发的年轻男性。弥彦教授教得不错，大家都很喜欢他的课。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“蛞蝓女皇也太知道怎么毁了一个假期吧！”卡卡西刚走到他们约好见面的图书馆桌边，带土就抱怨道，“我的意思是，拜托……她是认真地想要五页有关动物变形法则的作业吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你知道我们今年要准备O.W.L.s吧？我确信纲手教授清楚自己在做什么。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“她好残忍！”带土坚持道，但他脸上露出一个坏笑，“但你是个好学生吧，卡卡西？不如你把我的论文写了吧？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西笑了起来：“认真的吗，带土。拜托你守点规矩吧！让别人帮你写作业的话，你会过不了O.W.L.s的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“但我变形术学的好糟糕啊！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那你就更应该现在开始写你的作文了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土大声地叹了一口气，头抵在桌子上，嘟囔道：“你太顽固了，卡卡西！你都不帮帮一个急需帮助的朋友！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“停！梅林的呼吸，有人跟你说过你话好多吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　因为这个下午图书馆里没人，男生们毫不在意地大声交谈，不时地笑出声。卡卡西非常享受和带土一起学习，因为看对方因为作业眉头紧锁，嘴里嘟囔着他多么讨厌留作业的老师，时不时还自暴自弃一样深深地叹气真的非常好玩。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　肚子里传来的一阵隆隆声打断了他们。他们前往大礼堂去和教师们还有其他在假期留校的学生一起吃晚饭。两人刚转过通向大礼堂的转角，紧接着就僵住了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一个女生和一个低他们一级的男生正站在几米开外的槲寄生底下热情地拥吻。目睹这一切让卡卡西觉得不舒服，他瞟向带土，用眼神询问对方现在该怎么做。而让他恼怒的是，带土看着面前的一对，脸上却带着一种卡卡西无法分清的神情。是……渴望吗？不，肯定不会是这个。带土不会渴望着一个女朋友，他不是这种类型。还是说，卡卡西完全搞错了？</p><p>　　他轻轻地碰了碰他这个朋友的胳膊，而带土宛如猛然从梦中惊醒那般飞快地眨了几次眼睛。他看向卡卡西，眼神还带着几分晦暗。　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我们走吧，”他急匆匆地说道，几乎是从那对爱情鸟身边逃开，“我饿死了，现在我能一个人吃掉一条龙！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们到的时候大礼堂里人不多。只有波风校长，自来也教授，纲手教授，还有几个一年级和二年级的学生，正坐在礼堂尽头一张平时教授们用餐的小桌子边。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，看来我们又多了两个饿坏了的肚子要填饱了！”波风水门在带土和卡卡西坐下的时候说道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“卡卡西，看到你交了新朋友可真好。”自来也教授向带土露出了个微笑，而后者礼貌地向年长的巫师点了点头。卡卡西不知道怎么该怎么回答他，所以只是同样点了点头，从面前的盘子里夹了点蔬菜。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　吃饭的时候，带土一句话也没有提到他们先前在走廊碰到的那对情侣。那两个人没有来吃晚饭，可能他们有别的更想做的事情。想到这里，卡卡西差点被土豆呛到。为什么带土那样盯着他们，好像他想和对方交换位置一样？拉文克劳已经知道带土不是他总装出来的那个强硬冷酷的形象了，但，他——向往爱情那种东西？卡卡西现在还无法想象。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你吃东西的时候听起来像条蛞蝓。”自来也教授如此点评纲手教授喝汤的形象。她的眼睛立刻眯了起来，看着对方的眼神就像随时都可能会对他用<em>阿瓦达索命</em>。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你最好小心别流口水出来，老头子。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哎哎，你们两个，停一停，”波风校长尴尬地笑了笑，好像他之前就经历过类似的情况，而上次的发展不尽如意那样，“可以麻烦您二位现在别吵吗？我们还想庆祝圣诞呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我在庆祝啊，校长，”魔法史的教师往后靠到椅子上，手搭上肚子，接着看向身边还在喝汤的女人，“我在称赞我亲爱的老朋友纲手呢，这不是个很好的庆祝方式吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西看到带土呛了一下，他自己都在尽量不让自己笑出声来。自来也喜欢开每一个人、每一件事的玩笑，这不是个新鲜事。但在学生面前挑衅别人险些吵起来？这就是他原来从没做过的事情了。而当他看到波风校长的表情的时候，年长者的脸上立刻露出了悔意。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　纲手嘟囔道：“回你办公室去批几篇论文吧。我敢肯定你拖着没判是因为你还在写你那些破——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“纲手教授，别说了！至少别当着学生的面。我觉得你们两个不如先去解决一下自己的事吧。”波风教授的声音表明很显然他不会再允许任何一点的反驳，而被提到的两个教授站了起来。在他们离开的路上他们还在试图用语言上的羞辱压倒对方，但卡卡西看到他们走开的时候，手掌碰触了一次。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我打赌他们现在得去出出气。”带土带着笑意在卡卡西耳边悄声说道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不好意思打断一下，”校长道着歉，带着担忧的大眼睛看向大家，让卡卡西没法不想到一只狗狗的样子，小声笑了起来，“我们饭后玩个游戏怎么样？我知道几个挺有趣的派对游戏。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　到了上床睡觉的时间后，大家都互道晚安，离开了大礼堂。拉文克劳塔楼在城堡的西侧，所以带土和卡卡西分别前只一起走过了几条长廊。他们说好早餐的时候见，接着往不同的方向离开了。但卡卡西没有走向拉文克劳塔楼，反而是转头想去他的秘密基地，心里期盼带土没抱着相同的打算，因为对方在他的秘密地盘看到卡卡西练习阿尼玛格斯咒的概率非常高。尽管他信任带土，他还没做好让对方知道卡卡西能够变成一只动物的准备。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当他来到那个平台，他立刻集中注意力在变身上。成为阿尼玛格斯的好处就是，他可以仅凭意念进行转变。不需要念任何咒语，甚至不需要魔杖。第一次变形的时候，为了保障安全，卡卡西用了魔杖，但他现在不用了。感受着骨骼重新排列，卡卡西闭上了眼睛，看着眼前的世界跟着变形总是会让他有点头晕。接着他感受到了吹拂着他的皮毛的冷风，重新睁开了眼睛，发现天上开始飘雪。巨大的、白色的雪花纷纷飘落，在他温热的躯体上融化。享受着落雪带来的浓浓的寂静，卡卡西缓缓迈步走向了平台边缘坐了下来，任由自己的尾巴垂下悬崖。而后他只是坐在那里看着飘落的雪，完全地沉浸在独自一人的平静中。这是一种无法言明的感觉，卡卡西几乎要沦陷于想要嚎叫的冲动中。每当他变成一匹狼的时候，动物本能还依然强烈到近乎席卷一切。就好像他真的、完全地变成了一只动物，而不仅仅是拥有了动物的外形。打个比方说，卡卡西的嗅觉变得更敏锐了。而且他的耳朵可以听到他还是人类形态时听不到的声音。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这就是为什么他能听到有人在说话，而他的耳朵自动竖了起来。不过，他分辨不出具体的词句，只能隐约听到一种模糊的噪音。但卡卡西内心有什么东西在催促着他去找到那个人。他就像是跟随着自己的本能，在走出城堡的时候甚至都没有变回人类的形态。他尽可能地保持安静，藏匿在城墙的阴影里逼近大门的位置，在看到桥上有人走动的时候停了下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　天空阴云密布，没有月光来照亮桥面，两个站在那里的人影就是卡卡西能看见的全部了。尽管在狼形态下他的视野已经变得更加清晰锐利，他还是无法分辨说话的是谁。但他在哪里听过那个声音。他退回到城堡里，确保自己不会被发现。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我向你保证，如果你跟我走，我会告诉你怎样激发出那种强大的力量。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“别胡说八道了！我的母亲没有那种能力所以我甚至都不知道自己有没有继承它。而且我根本就不想要那种力量！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西惊诧于听到的带土的声音，愈发集中注意力去试图理解他们说的每一个字。这么晚了，带土在和谁说话？而他们在谈的又是什么？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“听我的，带土。你知道为什么我告诉了你有关你父母的刺杀案的一切信息。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　卡卡西急促地吸了一口气。另一个人到底是谁！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“它并不是像所有人描述的那样，而是——”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你已经告诉过我了！”带土猛地说道，现在已经怒火中烧，“而我也说过我不想加入你！我想要的不是复仇。那又能改变什么？就算去追查那些凶手，我也永远无法将我的父母带回人间了！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是的，你是对的。没有什么能让他们活过来了。但你可以帮助我们阻止他们即将实施的其他罪行。我告诉过你我们在他们中间安插了卧底，看起来他们会再次尝试的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土有几秒钟没有回答，卡卡西想知道他是否也感到了震惊。但当他开口时，他的声线压低了，听起来就像是将要破裂：“尝试……再次尝试<em>什么</em>？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“接管魔法世界。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带土倒抽了一口冷气，而卡卡西几乎叫了出来。看在梅林的份上，他到底见证了什么？！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不……这不可能……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这就是为什么我们需要你，带土。因为你是唯一一个可以阻止他们这么做的人。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　时间一分一秒地流逝，寂静之中，卡卡西想知道带土在做什么，但他不敢从他藏身的洞开的大门之后探出头。接着，近乎是永恒之后，带土低声喃喃。一个简单的词句，但卡卡西觉得自己仿若会被它吞噬。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“要怎么做？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 卡卡西的奇妙世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　BGM：Chronicles of Narnia Winter Woods Music &amp; Ambience </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　整整一夜，卡卡西都躺在床上无法入眠。他不停地想起带土和那个神秘人之间的谈话。到后来，他恍惚地觉得这一切都只是一场噩梦。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　每一个魔法世界的人都知道十年前宇智波家发生了什么。那是关于在名为木叶的组织的袭击下，一个大难不死的男孩的故事。传言说这个组织的头领是极致的邪恶，但又有着无与伦比的力量。没有人知道他的名字，但有人说他们曾经见过他。据他们所言，他是一个高挑的男性，有着浓密的黑发和一对能在转瞬之间杀死对方的、充满魔力的眼睛。传言还道他是宇智波家的亲戚，但没有任何证据可以证明这是真是假。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如果你选择相信报纸的话，十年前的那一夜，一个来自巫师组织木叶的强大成员进入了宇智波家的房子杀掉了他们一家人，想要从他们手中偷走某样东西。他们同样试图杀了年仅五岁的带土，但因为某种未知的原因，男孩抵抗住了入侵者的伤害。没人知道他如何做到的，甚至连带土自己都不清楚。关于这件事，他只有零星的一点记忆，至少他是对报纸这么说的。但《预言家日报》，魔法世界的一家报社，将之归结于带土目睹父母身亡后释放出的属于宇智波家族的力量。这种平日里隐匿的力量在传言里只能被这个古老的魔法家族继承——而这就是那个组织追杀他们的原因。没有人知道这种力量是什么，或怎样运作，但它是唯一一个报道给出的还算合理的解释，所以大家都将之视为真相。但这个故事中的种种传言早已让带土不堪其扰。每个人都想知道到底发生了什么。卡卡西从来都不太关心这个——直到现在。因为他已经被卷入了一些他没想过会卷入的事情，即便带土和另一个人不知道这一点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　思考着是否要和带土提起这件事，他在这个晚上焦躁不安，进退两难的处境让他得不到一点睡眠。对方会怎么想？他会因为卡卡西的偷听而生气吗？他会告诉他再也别跟他说话吗？夜色渐深，拉文克劳男孩的脑袋里全是可能发生的最糟糕的情况。等卡卡西终于断断续续地睡着时，天光已经将要破晓。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一阵敲门声把他吵醒了。他在床上坐了起来，觉得甚至比睡着前还要累。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“卡卡西？你在里面吗？”卡卡西没有料到会听到自来也教授的声音。他爬出床开了门，见到了他们院长带着担忧的脸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“感谢梅林你没事。你没去吃早餐，你的朋友在问你呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对不起，”卡卡西低声说道，昨晚一整夜的思绪让他头疼得厉害，“给我几分钟，我马上下去。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不用了，他在楼梯口等着你。如果你需要什么的话，记得告诉我，好吗？啊，还有，圣诞快乐！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　教授挥了挥手，走出了住宿区，去向公共休息室。卡卡西甚至懒得换上一些像样的衣服，他穿着睡衣跟上了教授，在楼梯间见到了带土。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你没有来吃早餐，我很担心你。所以我问自来也教授能不能来看看你。对不起。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不用道歉，换我也会这么做的，”卡卡西忍不住打了一个长长的哈欠，“我昨晚没睡好。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土对他咧嘴一笑：“你离开塔楼前最好先照照镜子。”他如此这般说道，让卡卡西翻了个白眼。带土真的有必要告诉他他看起来糟糕透了吗？！他早就默认这一点了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我给你拿了些面包和鸡蛋，”格林芬多道，举起了一个填满了的纸袋，“我能进来吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西没再多说什么，点了点头让带土跟着他进了空荡荡的拉文克劳休息室。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哇。”带土在环顾装饰过的房间时就说了这么一句。“你们拉文克劳在自家墙上都这么喜欢炫耀，是吧？所有这些奖状和奖杯……还有这些圣诞球……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他们坐到房间正中的蓝色沙发上，卡卡西谢过他的朋友帮他带的食物。其实他已经要饿死了，所以他在带土接着看向四周的时候几乎是在狼吞虎咽。在他终于叹出满足而感恩的一口气之后，他问带土有没有看到昨晚下的雪。有一瞬间带土的脸上飘过了一抹阴云，但接着他便耸了耸肩，道：“我觉得太累，很早就上床了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　现在卡卡西可以证明带土是一个撒谎高手了。他说谎的时候甚至脸一点都没有红，让银发男生有一点些微的低落。但他也没好到哪里去，对着琳和带土，他都有所隐瞒。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘿，卡卡西，我想问问你……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　对方没有再继续，拉文克劳抬起眼：“你想问我点什么？”他接话道。带土有点紧张地笑了笑，但接着说道：“问<em>你</em>有关<em>我</em>的过去感觉有点奇怪，但……你觉得我捡了一命的那个晚上发生了什么呢？你相信大家说的那个说法吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　几个呼吸之后卡卡西才慢慢答道：“如果我说实话，我从来都没怎么想过这个问题。但我一直在想一个年幼的孩子怎么才能对抗一个强大的成年巫师。感觉这个故事里缺了些什么东西。一些非常重要的东西。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他的朋友看上去在思考他所说的话，有快两分钟的时间都在沉默。接着他看向卡卡西，低声喃喃道：“我对那晚没有任何记忆，至少没有能让我得出一个结论的记忆。就像是一个拼图游戏，所有的碎片都混在一起，你找不出哪一块是属于哪里的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西思索着，点了点头，一只手搭上了带土的胳膊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但在我内心深处，我知道在那个杀死我父母的凶手站在我面前的时候，我做了些什么。一些我之前从来没有做过的事。我印象里有一股能量奔涌在我的血管里，接着就看见那个人的脸变得煞白。就是这些。所有其他的记忆都只有黑暗和朦胧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西换衣服之前，他们接着又随便聊了聊别的话题。魁地奇和课业之类的，但他一直回避着任何有可能涉及到昨晚发生的一切的话题。接着他们又去了图书馆学习。但在卡卡西将书放到巨大的书桌上之前，带土将一个裹了精致的红色包装纸的小盒子推给了他。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“圣诞快乐，卡卡西。希望你会喜欢这个。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在所有乱七八糟的事情中，卡卡西完全忘了要买圣诞礼物。所以对于带土愿意送他点什么这件事，他感到更为吃惊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我……我没有给你准备东西，对不起……”他喃喃道，看向面前的礼物，不知道他是不是应该打开它。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“笨蛋！”带土笑了，“你是我的朋友，而我从很久、很久以前就许愿想要一个真正的朋友了。这对我就足够了。现在把它打开吧！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西不知道该怎样回应带土的坦诚以待，他已经感到自己的眼眶湿润了。他从没想过自己会对这个格林芬多的男孩有这么重要，而听对方这么说让卡卡西觉得无比地开心，因为他也是如此地看待对方。尽管琳是他最好的朋友，他与带土之间的友情感觉起来却是不同的。更……强烈。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以他抓过了他的礼物，慢慢地打开了它。盒子里是一个小小的手链。一指宽的红绳两段镶着金属环扣。手链上的小牌子上写着几个字母。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<em>FORTUNA</em></p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Fortuna代表着幸运，”带土语带笑意，“感觉我们的人生都可以来点小运气，是吧？而且看，我也有一个一样的，所以这就像那种友谊手链。”他笑得开心，举起一条胳膊，拉下了袖子。一模一样的红绳环在他的手腕。卡卡西看着他，泪水沿着脸颊滚落，融进了缓缓被打湿的面罩里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊，求你别哭啊，笨卡卡，你这样让我很不自在啊！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但卡卡西停不下来。他曾经压抑在心底的一切在这一刻仿佛要喷涌而出。那些他失去父亲后的痛苦，那些能压垮他却被死死压抑着的情感……那段因没有人能听懂而无法被谈起的人生……现在他却找到了一个与他分享着同一种痛苦的人。一个知道失去了所有深爱的人而被迫独自生活是什么感觉的人。一个不仅仅能像琳那样关心他的人。当然，她减轻了他的痛苦，而且卡卡西非常感谢琳成为了他的朋友，帮助他重新变得正常。但她从来无法真正地理解他。可带土可以。而尽管他在生活中经历的麻烦比卡卡西多得多，他现在还会在这里，像个小孩一样脸上挂着大大的笑容，如同世界上所有的不幸都不值一提。卡卡西坐在那里，为这种无比的善意失声流泪，以至于带土不知道什么时候绕过了桌子，将卡卡西拉了起来，紧紧抱进了怀里。这是他们第一次相拥，卡卡西能感到自己的身体一下子放松了下来，但他却仍然止不住眼泪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“没事的。”带土安抚地轻声说道。卡卡西将头靠在了格林芬多的肩上，嗅到了他用的洗发水那种清新的、宛如海洋般的味道。他想起来阳光明媚的夏日，天空湛蓝，只能感受到全然的快乐。而当他终于从带土肩上抬起头，迎上对方的视线，他感到了一阵人生中从未有过的轻松。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我很高兴你这么喜欢我的礼物，你为它哭了能有一刻钟，”带土笑话着他，但脸上带的开心的笑容暴露了他真实的心情。随后，他轻轻放开了卡卡西，回到了桌子对面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但我现在真的需要你帮我看看我的天文学作业，”他语带绝望地抱怨着。卡卡西被他逗笑了，也准备开始看书。但首先，他要将带土的礼物戴到手腕上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在纷飞的雪花将城堡和地面变成冬日里一个白色幻境的同时，两个男生把假期里的几乎每一分钟都花在了对方身边。他们就好像是要弥补他们没成为朋友时错过的所有时光。卡卡西负责帮带土讲作业上的题，而带土负责为怎么消磨课间休息出各种各样的主意。有一天他提议溜进女生宿舍看看那边是什么样子，会不会有什么好玩的，但就在他踏上通往格林芬女生宿舍区的楼梯的那一刻，一声巨响响了起来。台阶融化，变成了一条长长的滑梯，而带土又一次滑落到了公共休息室。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“看来城堡都知道你没安好心。”卡卡西嘲笑着他朋友那副沮丧的神情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而今天学到一半的时候，带土抓过了卡卡西的手，一边把他拉出了图书馆一边大喊：“我们来打雪仗吧！”卡卡西因为突然的打断吓了一跳，但却没有抱怨。他们离开城堡，穿过一个庭院，沿着一条小路径直走向了禁林附近的平地。他们一来到那片宽阔的雪原，带土就攥起了一团雪，捏成一个浑圆的球形，扔向了卡卡西的方向。城堡今天非常地冷，所以卡卡西穿着他的冬季斗篷和围巾。他庆幸自己穿了，因为外面气温冷得能把人冻住。但从第一个雪球正中红心打到他的脸起，他就不再想着气温，转而加入了带土发起的比赛。两个男生在齐膝的积雪里嬉戏玩耍，试图用雪球击中对方。期间带土摸出魔杖弄了一个巨型的雪球，在卡卡西忙着拍掉几秒前正中他额头的雪球时让它落到了对方身上。被雪堆埋起来的卡卡西发出一声惊叫。带土笑到捶地，像个小孩子一样在雪地里打滚。但当卡卡西没从雪堆里钻出来时，他站起身去看看他的朋友。他试图挖开他觉得卡卡西应该在的雪堆，没有注意到卡卡西已经自己钻了出来，在这个小型雪山的另一面正等着报复他。带土铲雪铲到一半时，卡卡西准备好了给对方的惊喜。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘿，带土！我在这儿呢！”他喊道，让带土惊讶地看了过来。接着，他大声尖叫，因为一只完全由雪组成的大鸟从上向他俯冲而来。它的形似一只鹰，卡卡西为自己创造了他而感到非常骄傲。他指挥着这个雪做的动物追着不停逃跑的带土，对方放声大笑，扬言叫卡卡西小心他过会儿的报复。但银发的男生只是站在高地上，看着他的朋友反复横跳。真是让人心旷神怡的场景啊！拉文克劳在带土被绊倒的时候笑个不停，巨大的雪鹰撞上了它，爆炸成了成千上万的雪片。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　等到他们玩累了，衣服也早已被雪打湿，男孩们才慢慢走回了城堡。尽管他身体发冷，浑身颤抖，卡卡西心里却只能感到纯粹的快乐。他已经想不起来他上次玩得这么开心是什么时候了，而当他看向带土的时候，大大的笑容看起来也镌刻在了对方脸上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“快点，”在他们进城堡的时候带土推了推他，顺手掸下了他头发上残留的雪，“我们找个壁炉取取暖。你知道，我还挺擅长火系魔咒的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西只是笑着提议他们去拉文克劳的公共休息室。他们脱下了湿透的斗篷挂在壁炉边烤干，卡卡西又从沙发上抓过了几张蓝色的毯子和两个大枕头好让他俩靠着。卡卡西依偎着舒适柔软的织物，让带土生起的炽热火焰温暖他发抖的身子。有一会儿，男生们一句话都没有说，只是静静听着燃烧的木头发出的、让人心感平静的噼啪声响。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“再次谢谢你的礼物。”期间卡卡西喃喃说道，现在看向了带土的方向。另一方脸上的神情因暖和的火焰而舒展，此刻，他的微笑甚至显得更加地柔软。他道：“不用谢我，笨蛋卡西。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我还从没有收到过这么私人的礼物呢，”卡卡西坚持道，“这对我意义重大。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　带土笑了，将一只手搭上了卡卡西的肩。片刻之后，他回答道：“不客气。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　卡卡西的愉悦心情甚至在其他学生回到城堡准备开始上课的时候都没有消退。哪怕他们被留了成吨的作业（“你们需要为O.W.L.s准备到极致！”纲手教授在所有人都在抱怨的时候如是说道），卡卡西的好心情也没有被破坏。因为每当他在课上，在走廊里，在饭点，或者在他们的闲暇时间碰到带土的时候，他都会想起这个男生为他带来了人生中最美妙的一段时光。而且卡卡西也很确定带土也有同样的感觉。拉文克劳注意到带土不再像以前那样暴躁和不客气。当然他还没到对每个人都温和有礼的地步，但他的声音不再像以前那般尖锐，他也不再在被别人的问题激怒时对他们大喊大叫了。</p><p>　</p><p>　　琳没有再问他们之间发生了什么。取而代之的是，她告诉她的拉文克劳小伙伴她为卡卡西感到高兴。而且她还告诉他了她正在和户空约会，那个卡卡西见过的在她身边的赫奇帕奇男生。卡卡西很高兴她现在身边有人陪着，而他也告诉了她这一点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“谢谢你，”她带着微笑回答道，“我也很高兴你现在有了你所在意的人。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我也很在意你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　琳笑了起来：“我知道，卡卡西。但指的不是以你在意我的那种方式。”接着她起身离开，独留卡卡西一个人琢磨她说的话，想对方说的到底是不是他所想的那个意思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 魁地奇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　<br/>　　BGM：Fearless Motivation | The Universe In Me | https://youtu.be/mh0dwDLyVXI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西！你猜怎么着！”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土笑得就像一条狗长出了两条尾巴，他赶到坐在庭院边的男生身旁，对方正在暖融融的春日阳光下和琳一起学习。他看起来气喘吁吁的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“反正你马上都要告诉我，我用不着猜。”卡卡西逗他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我现在是格林芬多魁地奇队的一员了！”带土骄傲地挺起胸膛，手搭在胯上，好像他刚刚赢得了学院杯。卡卡西被他逗笑了，大声问道：“没门！发生了什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他抢了<em>我</em>的位置！”<br/>　　<br/>　　凯冲出城堡，看起来生气极了。本来就浓的眉毛在他因怒气而发亮的眼睛上几乎连到了一起。卡卡西和琳飞快交换了一个眼神，两个人都有点忍俊不禁。凯快碰到一起的眉毛和怒气冲天的表情看起来太好笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没<em>抢</em>你的位置，不·强，”带土皱了皱脸，翻了个白眼，“上个找球手因为跟另一个队员打架离队了，猿飞来问我想不想加入。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么阿斯玛没有选我？他知道我从第一天开始就想进队了！”凯抱怨道，耷拉着肩膀，听起来非常失望。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可能因为你作为找球手不是很好。你会更适合当击球手，凯，”卡卡西温和地解释道，“你太精力旺盛又太神经过敏了。一个找球手需要在比赛中保持冷静的头脑，不能让自己在寻找金色飞贼的时候被其他选手打扰到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇，”带土喃喃自语，“我不知道你还对魁地奇感兴趣，卡卡西。两周后我们比赛的时候你会为我加油吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的朋友笑了：“你真的觉得我会给对立的球队加油吗？尤其你还是要跟我自己的学院打比赛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土嘴噘得老高，双臂环在胸前，但他没装过三秒就咧嘴笑了，耸了耸脑袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“找球手是我对于拉文克劳来说可真不幸啊。我们不费吹灰之力就能打败你们。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们走着瞧。”卡卡西勾起嘴角。凯绝望地叫喊着问还有没有人记得他还在这里，让除了他之外的所有人都笑了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　自从带土被选上了找球手，因为他要为即将到来的比赛训练，卡卡西和他就再没怎么见过。这让卡卡西感到有一点点低落，因为他很想念那些和带土在一起度过的私人时光。取而代之的是，他时不时会去魁地奇球场看对方训练。当然，他也会看他们自己队伍的训练，但他得承认看格林芬多训练更有意思。阿斯玛是一个相当严厉的队长，而且他不想输给拉文克劳。他总是在大喊，指挥着他的队员，专注于研究出一个完美的战术。<br/>　　<br/>　　真正困扰到卡卡西的是，每次他想在围观队伍训练的时候看带来的书，最后都会沦为看向带土。有的时候看带土训练很解压，因为对方的飞行技术算不上最好。训练的第一天，他刚想升天就从扫帚上脸朝下摔到了地上。大家都笑了，包括场馆里的卡卡西。带土很快站了起来，脸红得像熟透的番茄，试图装作不在乎的样子，但当他几分钟后又差点摔了下来之后，阿斯玛叫住了他，给他额外上了一些飞行课程。带土对此不是特别兴致高昂，但依然同意练习飞行技术。接下来的几天他都照练了，下一次训练的时候，他没有再从扫帚上摔下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西总是将自己沉迷于观察带土这件事归因为他担心对方再次受伤。所以训练期间卡卡西一直握着自己的魔杖，随时准备好了要在危险的时候介入。幸运的是，这种情况没有发生过，但有一次带土抓住金色飞贼的时候撞进了场馆里。后来他不得不去找千代夫人去治他骨折的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　当比赛日终于到来的时候，带土早饭连一点面包渣都没吃，尽管卡卡西告诉他比赛需要能量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我现在什么都吃不下去！”格林芬多绝望地争辩，手指扭在一起，咬着自己的下唇。卡卡西试图让他平静下来，将一只手搭上了对方的手，带着鼓励的意味看向了他。带土露出一个感激的笑容，抱了抱他，这是卡卡西第一次因为这个动作脸红。他已经意识到他对带土的感情发生了什么变化，但他却无法确认是什么变化。每当带土在他身边的时候，他都感到平静和开心；但当他不在的时候，卡卡西会觉得有点孤独，哪怕有别人，比如说琳，陪着他。如果可以的话，每一天的每一秒他都想呆在带土身边。但想让带土只属于自己的想法是幼稚的，卡卡西知道这一点。带土的人生中不止他一个人。自从宇智波加入了格林芬多队，他对队友们敞开了些许心扉，卡卡西已经有好几次看到他们坐在一起哈哈大笑。而且，卡卡西肯定是高兴见到带土交了新朋友的。他终于不再仅仅是那个大难不死的男孩，而且还是宇智波带土，那个好玩而且——卡卡西必须得承认——好看的年轻人，有着全校最具感染力的笑容。但内心深处，有什么事物正潜藏在某处，现在他不想探究，因为他感到了害怕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土变了，是吧？”在他们走向魁地奇球场的时候，琳在卡卡西身边给出了这个定论，“他不再暴躁，至少没那么暴躁了。而且他还总是在笑。过去几年我可从来没见他这样过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西几乎没听到她在说什么，因为他的思绪已经又一次飘到了带土身边。所以他只是点了点头，说他们应该在第一排找几个好位子。在他们坐下之后不久，魁地奇的解说员便向全场道了欢迎。大家只知道他的昵称，奇拉比，以及他是城堡的工作人员之一。没人知道他具体的职务是什么，因为他只有在魁地奇比赛将要举办的时候才会出现，但有的时候学生们听到他在看门人办公室边上锁着的那些房间中玩说唱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天的比赛即将开始，过程可能会很跌宕；但首先欢迎格林芬多的队长，他有一点点狂妄！*”<br/>　　<br/>　　观众们都笑了，鼓起掌来。大家都很喜欢奇拉比在比赛时说的那些疯狂的说唱韵脚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不狂妄，奇拉比！”阿斯玛站在下面的沙坑里大声喊道，但他听起来被逗笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“下面出场的是击球手，嗯，看看她们女士们，能不能来点更热情的问候！”<br/>　　<br/>　　格林芬多的女击球手进入了场地，赢得了观众们的一阵欢呼。然后是追球手登场，接着，作为这个最为勇敢的学院的最后一人，带土跟在后面，有点害羞地向人群挥了挥手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“而这就是我们的新人，今天就是他的第一场比赛了——啊，告诉我，年轻人，你的名字是什么来着？”<br/>　　<br/>　　大家一阵哄堂大笑，带土差点被自己的脚绊倒在场地上。卡卡西猜他现在应该非常紧张，而那段介绍显然没法让他平静下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　等到起来比介绍完拉文克劳的队员，裁判吹响了开场哨，卡卡西简直无法抑制自己的兴奋。他在球员们开始传递鬼飞球的时候跳了起来，两分钟之后，当拉文克劳先进一球的时候他大声欢呼。整场比赛卡卡西都一直留意着带土。对方隔着安全距离在其他队友上方慢慢地绕圈飞行，寻找着金色飞贼的踪影，同时试图甩开拉文克劳的找球手海野伊鲁卡。年轻一点的男生甚至还带土看起来像是突然瞄到了那枚金色的小球之后尾随了他几分钟。接着，大约半个小时之后，带土突然冲向了其他的选手，伊鲁卡紧随其后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“金色飞贼已被看见，女士和先生们，请看宇智波的表现！后面的伊鲁卡紧随其后，多么精彩的追逐秀！现在猿飞挡住了拉文克劳的鬼飞球……啊天啊，朋友们，你们敢相信刚刚看到的所有？宇智波冲向了对手的目标，试图——啊天啊，他的扫帚都在摇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土伸长了胳膊，卡卡西心脏狂跳，大声地为对方加油，全然不顾拉文克劳区域的其他人都在向他发出嘘声。卡卡西不在乎。他满心满眼都只有现在正在向地面俯冲的带土，对方仍伸着手臂，接着他合拢了手掌——然后一头栽进了沙子里。全场倒抽了一口冷气，裁判吹响了哨声，跑向了带土撞到地上的方向。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来金色飞贼已被抓捕，但对地面宇智波显然没有关注！”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西咬住了嘴唇，许愿带土没有伤得太重。裁判和还躺在地上的带土正在交谈。但几秒钟之后他坐了起来，以胜利的姿态高高地举起了手臂，大声欢呼起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他抓到了金色飞贼确有其事，代表格林芬多获胜——但宇智波肯定需要救治！啊，朋友们，多么精彩的一场比赛啊，我仍然不敢相信眼前所见——想想他们这次的表现！为宇智波和格林芬多举杯加油，他们为这个赛季开了个好头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　奇拉比继续说着他的说唱评论，但卡卡西只能注意到带土。他坐在沙地上，浑身是土，明显受了伤，但他却仍然笑着，身边环绕着欣喜若狂的队友们，一声一声欢呼着他的名字。卡卡西想象不出带土这一刻有多么幸福，他只想尽快去到对方身边，亲自祝贺对方的胜利。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西从球场回来的时候，带土正躺在医疗翼的一张床上。他看到了带土，几乎是用跑的赶到对方的床边，紧紧地抱住了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟！小心点，伙计，我摔断了两根肋骨还有一条左胳膊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起。”卡卡西有点内疚，但带土脸上大大的笑容甚至不能被几根折断的骨头抹去。他看起来像是这个星球上最幸福的一个人，嘴角噙笑，脸颊带着浅浅的红晕。“祝贺你！你抓住了金色飞贼，还赢下了第一场比赛。干得漂亮！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你，卡卡西。”他的神情变得柔软，轻轻地用没受伤的手碰了碰卡卡西的肩膀。他的脸色让卡卡西的心跳在几周后又一次加速了。“我很开心你支持了我，哪怕我是在对面的队伍里。我听到你在我追金色飞贼时给我的加油声了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这没什么。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，但带土摇了摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别说让朋友感觉良好没什么大不了的，”他低声说道，“你的支持让我飞得更快了。我很高兴你是我的朋友，卡卡西。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西有点被这些话弄害羞了，不得不移开了视线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎，看着我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　对方温热的手指落到了他的脸颊上，卡卡西转过脸，再次对上他朋友的视线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是认真的，”格林芬多放轻了声音，犹如耳语，但除了千代夫人和他们之外，医疗翼分明空无一人。其他的队员大概想在看望他们的找球手前先冲个澡。“是你让我成为今天的我的。你的忠诚，你的友谊，你的支持。所以……谢谢你。特别谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西不知道该说些什么，清了清嗓子，点了点头：“我让你先好好休息一会儿吧。希望你的骨头能快点长好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“千代夫人说只要几分钟就能好，我们之后就可以庆祝，但她要先给我检查一下。大概一个小时之后来格林芬多塔楼吧。阿斯玛说你也在受邀之列。虽然你是个拉文克劳，但我说服他了。”带土微笑着在他的朋友离开医疗翼的时候挥手道别，而这位朋友正觉得有点轻飘飘的。当他走回自己的宿舍为一会儿的派对换衣服的时候，他碰了碰自己的手链，就像最近每一天他都会做的那样。每次这样做的时候，卡卡西都想象着带土就在他身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　啊，天哪，他到底在干些什么？每当带土不在的时候，卡卡西总能发现自己正想念着对方。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在格林芬多塔楼的派对很棒。公共休息室里，大声嚷嚷的男生和笑个不停的女生围在魁地奇队伍旁边，不断地祝贺着他们，一遍又一遍地喊着他们的名字。有几个人在带土从医疗翼回来之后问他怎么样了，但他只是朝他们摆了摆手说自己没事。接着他在窗边木桌旁的一张椅子上看到了卡卡西，走向了他。但就在他去到他的朋友身边之前，阿斯玛兴奋地将一条胳膊搭到了宇智波的肩上，道：“哥们，干得漂亮！精彩的首秀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你，阿斯玛。”带土咧嘴一笑，现在看起来有点害羞了。显然，他还没有习惯这些肢体接触和友谊之类的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　有人放起了一个旧留声机上的音乐，房间里的每个人都开始随着音乐跳舞，摆动着身体。卡卡西也被拉进了人群。他甚至没有反应过来发生了什么，有那么一瞬间感到迷茫。但紧接着一个格林芬多的女生就抓住了他的手，拉着他转了一圈。卡卡西先是想要逃走，但他看到了带土带着鼓励的笑容，于是决定找点小乐子也无伤大雅。而当卡卡西看到带土也尝试着跳舞的时候，他差点就笑出了声。那个男生的动作甚至比他自己的还要笨拙，让卡卡西好奇他究竟是怎么抓住金色飞贼的。他感到胸口涌起了一股暖流。他向那个女生致歉说要离开，尽管对方看起来有点失望，他依然选择向带土走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看起来做得不错嘛！”他喊道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“骗子！”带土同样喊了回去，笑得像个傻瓜，“我知道我看起来很可笑，但这很好玩啊！来嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他抓过卡卡西的手，摇着他的胳膊，让他加入了带土笨拙的舞步。</p><p> </p><p><br/>　　<br/>　　在周围所有的欢乐明快的情绪感染下，卡卡西离开塔楼的时候才感到了自己稍微清醒了一点。已经快到睡觉的时间，在他走回自己的宿舍区时，他无法不想起派对上带土的笑容，以及他的触碰。不管他想不想这样，卡卡西开始觉得自己可能有那么一点点喜欢上了宇智波带土。他立刻脸红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，不对。不是一点点喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　是非常喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　而这简直是人生中最好的、和最坏的感受，迸发在了同一瞬间。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 有求必应屋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　BGM：Peter Gundry | Magic Fantasy Music | https://youtu.be/3_cnug2Duac</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　卡卡西再次在夜里来到那条长廊的时候，初春已经到来。他睡不着；好多想法在他的脑海里转来转去。今天他看到带土和一个赫奇帕奇的女生聊天。她的名字是红豆，给了带土一个以卡卡西站的位置看不清的东西，但卡卡西能看见她总是在抬手把一缕头发别到耳后。在她把东西交给带土的时候，带土笑得很开心，但接着在她问了什么的时候，他又变得一脸疑惑。当他们分开去上课的时候，红豆飞快地碰了碰带土的手，他看向她，女生飞一般地跑过了转角。<br/>　　<br/>　　这本不应该让卡卡西那么困扰的。实际上，他们已经到了该有初恋、甚至开始谈恋爱的年纪了。但看到带土和一个明显暗恋他的女生呆在一起，依然让卡卡西心烦意乱。<br/>　　<br/>　　他试图甩掉这些愚蠢的想法，决定出去走走。晚上安静的宵禁时间是他最喜欢的散步时间，尽管被看门人发现的概率很大。但卡卡西总能在有需要的时候找到办法把自己藏起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次他闲逛的时候来到了这座魔法城堡的第七层。卡卡西还从来没有来到过这一层，但今晚他不知道为什么来到了这里。可能是因为他心绪不宁，身体也觉得不安，所以他才想离拉文克劳塔楼越远越好。他想着带土和红豆的时候，发现了一个看起来非常奇怪的挂毯，挂毯上的男人一边向他挥手，一边小心翼翼不让自己被一个魔法生物的大脚踩中。卡卡西停到了它的面前，凑近仔细看了看，差点笑了出来。那是个穿着芭蕾舞裙的巨魔吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　那个穿着旧式服饰的巫师看向了他，问道：“年轻人，这个时间你在这里干什么？你不应该在睡觉吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西不习惯跟霍格沃兹的有油画和挂毯交谈。他当然见过它们和其他学生说话，但他自己从来没做过。因此，他只是耸了耸肩，想要离开，但巫师叫住了他：“如果你想找个能一个人呆着的地方，我知道一个好地方。”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉文卡劳男生停下了脚步，带着兴味看向了油画里的男人。接着他扫到了挂毯下的金属标签，上面写着：<em>傻巴纳巴斯</em>。<br/>　　<br/>　　“听我的，照我说的做。在那面墙前来回走三次，同时使劲想着你现在最需要的东西。”巴纳巴斯指向了对面的墙。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！”卡卡西感到困惑。他已经想要走人了，因为这个人显然表现得就如他的名字一样，但接着巴纳巴斯补充道：“我不介意有空的时候和你说说话，这就是为什么我把这个秘密告诉了你。没几个学生会到这里来，所以我每天都是一个人，试图教这些笨死了的巨魔跳芭蕾。乔伊，不行，你现在不能去看你的姑姑，你会把整座城堡里的人都吵醒的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　巴纳巴斯从挂毯跳到了旁边的那副画里，试图追上几秒钟前跳走的巨魔。卡卡西仍然对整个情况感到有点恼火，难以置信地摇了摇头，想要离开，但接着他想起来了巴纳巴斯之前说的话。既然那个巫师现在不在这儿，试试他说的话也没什么吧，是不是？<br/>　　<br/>　　所以卡卡西在对面的墙边来回走了几次，脑海里想象着一个安静的地方。但当他停住脚的时候，他听到了一阵吱嘎作响的声音。他转身看向了墙面，然后看到了——一扇门！<br/>　　<br/>　　现在他好奇门后会是什么了。他走过去，打开了它。<br/>　　<br/>　　眼前的景象让他停住了呼吸。卡卡西走进了房间，门奇迹般地在他身后自动合上了。最开始的几秒钟，卡卡西不敢相信所见的一切。他站在一座图书馆里。不是他总是去学习的图书馆，这个更小型，但有一个放在房间正中的巨大橙色毛绒沙发，还有堆满了各种形状各种颜色的书籍的几米高的书架。卡卡西走向沙发，想坐在上面消化他刚刚发现的一切，但他几乎陷了进去，差点坐到了一本书上。它和沙发的颜色相同，所以卡卡西之前没能注意到。男生抓起了它，一边坐下，一边看向了书的标题。<br/>　　<br/>　　《亲热天堂》，简单的封面上是一个男人追着一个女人。听起来像是本无聊的廉价读物。正当卡卡西想把它放到一边的时候，他想起了巴纳巴斯说所说的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　<em>想着你现在最需要的东西。</em><br/>　　<br/>　　处理他纷乱思绪的最好方法是什么？转移注意力！而阅读是卡卡西试过最有效的转移注意力的方法了。这是什么会即时满足人需求的魔法房间吗？卡卡西肯定想之后再来试试到底是不是这回事，但现在他只是打开了那本这个房间想让他读的书。<br/>　　<br/>　　等到卡卡西再抬起头的时候，太阳已经高高升起，第一缕阳光透过两边的窗户，落进了房间里。男生惊慌地跳了起来。他到底在这里看书看了多久？！他匆忙地离开了房间，沿着路途最短的楼梯跑向拉文克劳塔楼。有几个学生已经穿过了走廊，卡卡西从他们身边冲过，无视了他们脸上恼火的表情。就在他快要跑到自家塔楼的楼梯时，他狠狠撞上了一个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喔，嘿！”是海野伊鲁卡。卡卡西现在可顾不上这个男生，从他身边跑了过去。他现在只想着怎么能上课不迟到。这就是为什么他在跑向带着老鹰门环的半途中问年轻的那一个现在几点了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“差十二分钟九点，但请你稍微注意一下脚下……”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西甚至都没道谢，一步两个台阶地终于在几秒种后到了公共休息室门前。幸运的是，这次开门的谜语非常简单。他花了两分钟从床边的桌上抓过上课的东西，又离开了拉文克劳的房间。伊鲁卡还站在楼梯尽头，恼火地看着他飞一样地从楼梯跑进走廊，直奔教室。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果卡卡西有任何讨厌的事，那就是考试的时候迟到，哪怕考试不记成绩，只是为了检查学生学习的进度。况且这个教授对于在不记分的考试中没考好的学生向来很严厉。再加上考的又是卡卡西最讨厌的一科，他就更不想迟到了。他肯定要写到最后一分钟，以便能保证把题做完。<br/>　　<br/>　　他气喘吁吁地到魔药学教室的时候刚刚好赶上。大蛇丸教授，一个皮肤异常苍白的男性，有着黑色头发和总是用紫色眼影遮住的不正常的黄色眼睛，已经在分发试卷了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，旗木先生。看来那你还是愿意赏脸大驾光临的。”他嘶哑的声音听起来饶有兴致，但同时带着责备的腔调。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，教授。”卡卡西疲惫地坐到座位上，旁边是正关切地看着他的琳。但现在显然不是跟她说他发现了什么的好时机。他接过教授递给他的卷子，开始读题。<br/>　　<br/>　　差不多半个小时后，熬夜的后果开始显现，卡卡西几乎无法集中注意力去读羊皮纸上那些蜘蛛网一样的问题。他的脑袋差点撞上桌子的时候他才意识到自己刚刚有几秒钟无意识地睡着了。他决定放弃。与其让大蛇丸教授嘲笑他写错了的答案，还不如最后三道题什么都不写。卡卡西慢慢起身，试图保持平衡，抓过写着答案的羊皮纸，在经过其他学生的座位走向大蛇丸教授坐的地方时没忍住打了个哈欠。对方在卡卡西交完卷后跌跌撞撞走出教室时抬高了眉毛。现在最好的选择就是终于补上一觉。而卡卡西回到宿舍之后正是这么做的。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　有人戳了戳他，让卡卡西睁开了眼睛。他的一个室友问他还好吗。卡卡西点了点头，憋回一个哈欠。床边的闹钟提醒他现在已经是下午四点十分了。他足足睡了六个小时！<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西离开拉文克劳的时候，看到带土正坐在公共休息室外的楼梯上。卡卡西没料到会看到对方，问道：“你在这儿干什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你今天没去上蛞蝓女王的课，我有点担心你，就想来看看。那个愚蠢的老鹰门环不让我进去，所以我就只好在这儿等你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但课还没结束呢！”卡卡西抗议道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“几乎睡了一整天的家伙还好意思说，”带土反驳，咧嘴一笑，“而且跟你比起来，我可不关心课怎么样。你还好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他听起来漫不经心，但卡卡西还是脸红了。对于他来说，带土如此重视他以至于愿意翘课来看望他这件事意味着很多。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我有东西想给你看。我们晚饭后图书馆见可以吗？”卡卡西径直问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的朋友很惊讶，但依然同意了：“当然可以，可是——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在我真的先有点别的事，到时候见！”卡卡西说完后扔下带土，去了他昨晚呆了一整晚的地方。这次他许愿一个能藏东西的地方，而他也随身带了点小玩意。是一支坏掉的羽毛笔，但卡卡西想试试看他能不能在这个房间留下什么东西，等到下一次的时候再带走。<br/>　　<br/>　　他在墙边来回走了三回之后，那扇门出现了，他随即闪身进去。巴纳巴斯心情很好地向他打招呼，但卡卡西只是朝他的方向飞快挥了挥手，然后就进了房间。这次是一个存放着各种被留下的物品的储藏室。旧抽屉，桌椅，甚至还有几个很大的橱柜，以及别的什么东西。卡卡西意识到自己不是第一个使用这个房间的人。他转了转，想知道这次房间会给他什么样的惊喜。他将羽毛笔藏在一个陈旧的桦木壁橱里之后就离开了。带土一定会对他的发现感到非常惊讶，这一点毫无疑问。而卡卡西等不及给他展示这个秘密了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但晚餐的时候，带土没有出现在大礼堂。卡卡西脑海里的警铃立刻响了起来，因为带土从来不会毫无原因地翘掉他们任何一次见面。尽管卡卡西今天还一顿饭没有吃，早已饥肠辘辘，他选择首先去问身边的人有没有看到带土。但不妙的是，没有人见过他，甚至连凯也没有——而凯似乎总是知道这座城堡里发生的一切事情。是以卡卡西决定自行去找带土。拉文克劳甚至请一个格林芬多帮他看看带土的房间，但带土也不在宿舍。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西也找了那个记录着他们友谊开端的秘密平台。在意识到带土不在那里之后，银发南海已经转身想要离开阳台，却在这时听到了有人的喊叫声。卡卡西提高了警惕，向下看向湖面，接着发现有人站在水边。以他现在站的位置，卡卡西无法分辨下面的人在做什么，但好像他们在……下坠！湖边发生了什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西突然想到了一个注意，他迅速地查看是否有人在周围或者能看到他。接着，他变成了一匹狼。他的听觉立竿见影地提升了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是带土的声音，毋庸置疑。而卡卡西不需要再多听一个字。他在转瞬之间变回了人形，今天第二次以最快的速度跑了出去。值得庆幸的是，下一个出口并不远。卡卡西跑出城堡，选了距离湖水最近的那条路。在他到达几分钟前看到带土所站的地方时，他发现带土沿着山坡往上挪了几米，正以防备的姿态将魔杖举在身前。而现在，卡卡西也知道了为什么他会这样：一个遮着脸的人正在不远处，试图攻击他。一道咒语在几乎击中带土的时候被他挡下，但带土却跌倒了。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在此刻，卡卡西来不及思考，又一次变成了狼形。他不在乎这两个巫师会不会看到这一幕，也不在乎城堡里会不会有看风景的人注意到他这么做。他的朋友身处危机之中，而他需要立刻做点什么。既然卡卡西作为狼形的时候要强壮地多，他或许可以更轻易地与那个遮住面孔的巫师争斗。他发出一声洪亮的咆哮，冲向了攻击带土的人，将他撞飞了起来。兜帽下传来了一声吃痛的闷哼，卡卡西毫不犹豫地将利爪和尖牙刺进了对方的肩膀和胳膊。卡卡西试图将兜帽从对方脑袋上扯下来好看清是谁，他咆哮了一声，利用体重将对方压倒在地。他想向带土大吼让他快逃，却想起来他是一只动物，现在还不能说话。所以他只是转过头对着带土狂吠起来，希望男生可以领悟到他的意思。但两秒钟的时间已经足够他的俘虏施展一个咒语，将卡卡西掀飞，抛到了距离湖面数米的空中。随着一声巨大的水花四溅的声音，他跌落进冰冷的湖水中，在终于重新浮出水面的时候大口呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西吐出水，转头看向了湖边。让他感到欣慰的是，带土抓住了卡卡西进攻留出的机会，占据了先机。遮着脸的人被带土的一道咒语击中，发出一声痛呼，转身想逃。有一秒种，带土已经朝着对方离开的方向追了几步，但接着他看到那匹狼需要他的帮助。卡卡西试图凫水，但他全身的力气都消失了，甚至难以将脑袋维持在水面上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坚持住！”他听到带土的大喊，然而就在这一刻，他视野中的世界骤然堕入黑暗。在被全然的黑暗笼罩之前，他隐隐感觉到有人抓住了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　轻柔的抚摸唤醒了他。卡卡西眨了几次眼，然后感到视野逐渐清晰了起来。他身体里的每一根骨头都在发疼。他试图抬起脑袋，然后看到了一张正带着忧虑的、对于他来说非常熟悉的脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“感谢梅林你活下来了，”带土如释重负地喃喃道，停下了抚摸着卡卡西后背的动作，“我不知道你能不能听懂我说话，但我一直想谢谢你救了我一命。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西意识到他现在还是狼的形态。但他已经感受到了想要变回去的冲动，他体内已经没有什么魔力了。不管那个遮着脸的人朝他施展了什么咒语，它都大幅削弱了卡卡西的能力。这就是为什么他无法在水里游动。但既然他现在还没有变回去，那么说明变形不光取决于魔力，还取决于意志力。<br/>　　<br/>　　他从带土的手臂中挣脱，站了起来。他的四肢仍在颤抖，几乎无法行走。但他不想让自己的朋友发现这匹狼是他。然而他又一次跌落在了地上，而紧接着，带土在一眨眼间就来到了他身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你受伤了！该死，但凡我知道是哪里出了问题……”<br/>　　　　<br/>　　卡卡西感受到了他的朋友的双手，正在检查着他的情况，试图找到伤口。他又忍下一阵想要变回人形的冲动。身体的每一寸都疼得仿佛在被火灼烧，但他仍不想放弃。尤其不是在带土就在身边的现在。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而，仅在几秒钟之后，他已经到达了能忍耐的极限。他的整个身躯都感觉像是在被开膛破肚，紧接着，他就感觉到了骨头的移动。他的心脏跳了一拍，而卡卡西意识到自己已然变回了人形。接着，他听到身边有人倒抽了一口冷气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡——……卡卡西？”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉文克劳睁开眼，看到了正上方带土带着担心和惊讶的脸。卡卡西慢慢坐起身，意识到他在这次痛苦的变形之中丢了好几件衣服。一条裤腿被撕裂，鞋子也完全碎掉，散落在脏乱的地上。卡卡西的衬衫也毁了，上面被戳了几个洞。当他摸向自己的脸颊时，他意识到他的面罩也被撕成了碎片。松紧带已经无法将它们固定在一处了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西？你还好吗？”格林芬多的声线里带着惊慌。他转过卡卡西的脑袋，让自己能正对着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好累……”卡卡西嘟囔道，感到身体急需休息。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我带你去找千代夫人。”带土语气严肃，但卡卡西立刻反对。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，”他咳了几声，“她不能知道我是个阿尼玛格斯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁现在还管得了那个？你受伤了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没事，”卡卡西猛地摇了摇头，“我觉得击中我的是一个虚弱咒语。我只是需要睡一觉。”接着他想起来了那个他想展示给带土的昨晚发现的秘密：“你能带我去第七层吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土看着他，就好像卡卡西已经失去了理智一样。但接着他看到了卡卡西脸上恳求的神情，只好叹了一口气，帮卡卡西站了起来。接着两个男生缓缓走回了城堡，卡卡西像条麻袋一样挂在带土身上。银发男孩问带土有没有事，但带土没理他，说他应该省点力气，一会儿好走上七层楼。一路上卡卡西没再说话，带土也不发一言。两个人都沉浸在自己的思绪里，直到他们终于来到了卡卡西想去的地方。巴纳巴斯向他们打了个招呼：“你已经愿意带朋友来了？真好啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西已经没有任何的意愿和力量能支撑着他和挂毯上的男人交谈，他飞快地告诉带土他们需要做的事情，因为凭他自己已经无法来回行走了。他忽略了自己朋友脸上困惑的表情，想着一个安静的空间和一张又大又舒适的床，告诉带土也这么想。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他们缓缓走了三圈之后，那扇门立刻出现在眼前。卡卡西饶有兴趣地看着带土惊掉了下巴。他告诉对方去开门，而带土照做了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”进屋之后，带土因惊喜而抽了一口气。房间里东西不多，一座很大的天蓬床立在房间正中，周围是几个看起来很软乎的懒人沙发和几摞书。整个房间看起来像一个大大的、舒适的读书角，可供人随意休息。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这怎么可能？”在他们走向床边的时候，带土问道。卡卡西没有回答他，而是让自己陷入了床里，将整个人埋进了松软的被褥和枕头里。啊，是的，这就是他现在最需要的东西！<br/>　　<br/>　　“晚点再解释。”他喃喃道，几乎睁不开眼睛。他没有听到带土的回答。睡意已经席卷了他的全身。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 他与他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　BGM：Pearl Harbour Suite (Main Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFXOQkcRtH4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　<br/>　　当卡卡西睁开眼睛时，他有一瞬间不知道自己身在何处。但接着他看到带土正坐在床边，透过房间创造出的窗户看向远方。夜色醉人，月光缓缓涌入房间。纷飞的飘尘让眼前的一切显得静谧美好，卡卡西无法停止注视着被晶尘环绕的带土。他的朋友看起来还没有注意到他醒了过来。卡卡西没有出声，想趁着对方没发现的机会再多看几眼。他在心中感到一股暖意，胸腔里的心脏也比往常跃动得更快一些。如果卡卡西伸出手，便可以触碰到带土撑在床边的双手。但带土好像感受到了卡卡西落在他身上的视线，因为他缓缓转过头，在他们视线相对的那一刻，露出了一个笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨，睡包。你感觉怎么样了？”他轻轻问道，几乎像是在耳语，不想破坏现下的气氛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我觉得我从来没有睡得这么好过。”卡卡西喃喃道，意识到那个破碎的面罩依然挂在自己脸上。有一瞬间他想到了用魔杖把它补好，但他甚至不确定自己昨天从水边离开的时候有没有把它带上。所以他只是把面罩扯了下来。当他看到带土那副宛如刚刚见证了神迹降临一般的震惊表情时，他忍不住笑出了声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”卡卡西笑着，却感到有点不适应，还有点羞赧。没有几个人见过他不戴面罩的样子。“你不是一直想知道我在面罩下藏了什么吗？嘛，现在你终于知道答案了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的脸上露出了一个大大的笑容。他转过身来，跪坐起身。接着他的笑容消减，笑意变得温和，看向卡卡西的神情也变得柔软：“我觉得你从来都不需要那个面罩，卡卡西。你很漂亮。而且……你的笑容……”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西的脸颊热了起来，他知道自己一定脸红得很明显，但这一刻他什么也顾不上。他的朋友表现得像是这个世界上最幸福的年轻人，看着他这个样子，卡卡西意识到现在他拥有着他曾想要的一切。在他能反应过来之前，一只手自发地抬起——正是他戴着那条手链的手——落到了带土的手上。两个男生有许久都只是看着彼此。在带土近乎全黑的眼瞳里，卡卡西看到了能让自己感到放松而舒适的暖意。从没有人让他产生过这种感觉。这会不会就是当琳所说的，以和关心她不同的方式关心着别人？事实上，她是对的。这感觉起来完全不一样，而且比其他的一切都要好、好太多。卡卡西坐起身，垂下了手臂。两个男生坐在那里，仅仅咫尺之遥，看着对方，如同时至此刻，他们才第一次地看到了彼此——而某种意义上，这确实是第一次。卡卡西坐在那里，意识到自己对带土的情感前所未有地激烈，甚至让他有一秒忘记了呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　但带土突兀地开了口，还皱起了鼻子：“你闻起来还是像一条落水狗。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西感到了震惊，他觉得不可思议，但接着又笑了起来：“你还真会破坏气氛啊，宇智波带土。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还没说完呢，”带土假装恼怒地撅起嘴，但脸上还带着笑意，“而且你知道吗？”他缓缓地、一点一点地凑近了卡卡西，他们的鼻尖几乎触碰到了一起，“我不想亲一个闻起来像是落水狗的男生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那一瞬间，一切静止，包括卡卡西的心跳。当他的心脏再次开始跃动，心跳的频率也一上一下地格外起伏不定。带土是真的说要亲他吗？还是他在做梦？但是等一下，他说是关于<em>不</em>亲他的什么东西……卡卡西的想法杂乱无章，在他的脑海里吹动狂乱的飓风。他无法思考，哪怕只是一秒钟。<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的笑容倏尔扩大，他抬起一只手摸上卡卡西的脸颊，“不过，”他慢慢地补充道，看向卡卡西的眼睛里有着柔软的暖意，“既然这个闻起来像是落水狗的男生碰巧是我最好的朋友，而且今天还救了我一命，我可以勉为其难地破个例。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西无法移动，他只能看着带土拉进了他们的脸颊之间那小小的空隙，然后在他的好友那对温热的嘴唇落在他自己的唇瓣上时，闭上了眼睛。片刻之后，卡卡西温柔地回应了这个吻。他在唇间感受到的电流扩散到了他身躯的每一部分，让他感觉像是在寒冷的冬日浸泡在了温热的水流中。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个瞬间，或一个永恒之后，卡卡西无法分辨，他们结束了那个吻。银发男生睁开眼睛，想要望进他最好的朋友那双无比漂亮的眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你今天救了我。”带土轻声说道，在卡卡西的鼻尖落下一个极其轻柔的吻，“你拼上了自己的命来救我。除了你，没有人会这么做。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道这不是朋友应该做的吗？”卡卡西回答道，带着笑意，但仍有些气喘吁吁。带土笑了两声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“更像是爱人要做的，你不觉得吗？”他低声道，让卡卡西又一次脸红了，“而且既然我们已经聊到这里了……我猜回应我的吻就代表你也喜欢我，对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西带着幸福的笑容，有点紧张地抓了抓脖颈，但点了点头。将内心的情感宣之于口依然不是他的作风。即便如此，他依然喃喃道：“嘛，我觉得是的。我还从来没有过这种感觉，但……是的。我觉得我喜欢你。非常喜欢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而我也喜欢<em>你</em>，笨卡卡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们从什么时候起开始叫外号了？”卡卡西笑了，得到了对方响亮的笑声作为回应。带土将手掌握上卡卡西的侧颈，再次亲吻了他，在他的唇间含混地说了一句“我爱你”。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个夜里，卡卡西在带土的怀中入眠。当他们接吻的时候，带土将卡卡西推倒在床上，他们依偎在一起说说笑笑，一次又一次地亲吻，仿佛是要弥补过去所错失的机会。在这一刻，两个男生都不知道这一切很快就会改变，而他们的世界即将万劫不复。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“早上好。”带土在卡卡西耳边轻声说道。银发的男生睁开了眼睛。已经是早上了，但卡卡西还是不想起床。他想在带土怀里再多躺一会儿，但宇智波轻轻将他推开，站起了身。<br/>　　<br/>　　“感谢梅林今天是周六，我们不会缺课，”他一边伸着懒腰一边说道，“但我觉得你得冲个澡，而我得去水边再看看。我们在那里留下了一些痕迹。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们需要立刻去找波风校长报告这起袭击，”卡卡西坚持道，“你知道袭击者是谁吗？有没有人想害你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“据我所知没有。不过好吧，我们会去找他说这件事的。在你冲完澡之后，”格林芬多脸上带着一个大大的笑容，接着补充道，“而且你需要把你的面罩修一下。拿着。”他把卡卡西的魔杖扔给了床上的男生。卡卡西用谴责的眼神看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可以早点给我的！我还在担心昨天的时候我把它弄丢了。”卡卡西对着床上的面罩碎片挥了挥魔杖，它们重新拼接完整，让卡卡西得以将复原后的面罩戴回脸上。接着，他又复原了自己的裤子。但他仍然需要一双新的鞋子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，反正现在还你了嘛，是不是！我们走吧。”带土抓过卡卡西的双手，将他从床上拉起来站直。卡卡西试图维持平衡，险些绊倒在带土身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“放松点，笨卡卡。”他咧嘴笑道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，是你把我从舒舒服服的床上拉起来的！”卡卡西抱怨。片刻后，他又轻轻补充了一句：“我们……呃，就，你知道……我是说，我们……你和红豆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢你害羞的样子，卡卡西，”带土轻声笑起来，将他拉进一个吻，“红豆只是告诉我她喜欢我，但我没有回应她。你昨天晚上就应该意识到这个了。”他咧嘴笑了一下：“不过，如果你想要问我们要不要让所有人意识到我们在谈恋爱——我无所谓，看你。”他一边说着，一边拉起了卡卡西的手，走出了房间。在他们走回拉文克劳塔楼的路上，卡卡西告诉了带土他是怎么找到的这个秘密房间，以及他目前有关这个房间的发现。他们穿过走廊的时候依然手牵着手，惹得好几个学生对他们怒目而视。起初的时候卡卡西觉得很不自在，但接着他告诉自己情侣手牵手又没做错什么，无视了他人的视线。带土温热的手掌就在他的掌心，这才是最重要的。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西洗了个澡之后觉得焕然一新，放松了下来。带土在拉文克劳的休息室等他，之前他们在那里撞见了琳。两个男生进屋的时候她正坐在桌边写作业。她看向他们，一脸欣慰。当卡卡西换好新衣服回来的时候，带土和琳正在一起大笑。看着带土能和别人笑成一团真是太好了。卡卡西站在房间的入口，静静地看着他的朋友，随后才走向前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看起来好多了——我是说，甚至比平常还好。”带土评价道。卡卡西在他身边坐了下来，手被对方握住，手背被轻轻地抚摸。触感舒适得难以言喻，卡卡西忍不住为自己朋友的动作而微笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以……你俩，嗯？”琳咯咯笑了起来，看到两个男生在她话音刚落时就脸红了，“我从卡卡西在这学期开始坐到你那一桌的那一刻起就知道了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，你是说你在我意识到之前就知道我们彼此相爱了？！”带土爆发出一阵大笑，“你真好玩，琳！我们之前怎么就没有聊过天呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还记得你为什么躲着人走吗？”卡卡西嘲笑他，但当他看到带土眼底闪过的那一抹暗色，他立刻后悔了。自己的话伤到了男朋友。为了弥补他所说的话，他轻轻地摸了摸带土的胳膊，得到了一个感激的微笑作为回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么，我们可以开始看书准备O.W.L.s了吗？”琳问道。两个男生都同意了她的提议。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　在他们说起湖边的遭遇时，波风校长显然感到了不悦。带土没有提到他是一个阿尼玛格斯，让卡卡西松了一口气。格林芬多只是描述了卡卡西如何赶去帮了他，然后他们一起打败了袭击者。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有人想要伤害你吗，带土？”波风教授问道，脸上因浓浓的担忧而皱起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道，先生，”带土耸了耸肩，补充道，“据我所知没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果没有绝对必要，请不要一个人去任何地方，”校长要求道，“你和卡卡西是好朋友，对吧？卡卡西，那麻烦你陪着带土，可以吗？如果有任何怪异的事情发生，请立即通知我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　两个男生感激地点了点头，离开了校长办公室。现在他们有了另一个可以共度时光的理由，而两个人都对此完全没意见。尽管如此，卡卡西依然为带土假装事情无足轻重的态度感到担忧。带土觉得这是个误会，袭击者想要攻击的不是带土而是别人。这是个低劣的借口，而卡卡西一个字都不信自己男朋友所说的话。但他没有追着这个话题不放。他知道带土不想再讨论这件事了。尽管如此，他依然小心留意着城堡里或他们出去时城堡外的生面孔——以防万一。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　巴纳巴斯告诉了卡卡西和带土更多关于那个他的挂毯对面的房间的事情。它被称作有求必应屋，几代以来一直在被霍格沃兹里有所需要的居民使用。不论你经过时最需要的是什么——这个房间都有极大的概率可以将它提供给你。而且两个男生肯定好好利用了这个房间。每当他们需要一些私人空间来搂搂抱抱，或者想分享几个急切热情的吻时，他们就会来到这里。除了这里之外，不论你在霍格沃兹的什么地方，那里总会有人看着，而不论是带土还是卡卡西都不想在亲热的时候被看到。虽然当着别人的面牵手对于他们两个来说无所谓，但更多的暂且还是算了。<br/>　　<br/>　　当凯听说了这对新晋情侣之后，他把卡卡西拉到了城堡一个安静的角落，给了他一通严厉的说教。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在想什么啊，卡卡西？！你不能找宇智波带土这种人当男朋友。那个男生纯粹就是毒瘤！”卡卡西甚至来不及为自己辩护，因为凯一直在说个不停，“我的意思是，你好好看看他！是，他确实不像以前那么暴躁粗鲁了，这个我承认，但他还远远谈不上友善吧！带土顽固、傲慢、爱吹牛，而且还——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且还不关你的事，凯。”卡卡西愤怒地打断了他，转身快步离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你就等着看他会把你卷进什么样的麻烦里吧！”凯在他身后大喊。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管凯抓住了每一个机会试图让他回心转意，卡卡西却没有跟带土提过这件事。凯所说的是非常不公平的，而且他还有私人原因不喜欢带土，比如说他没被选进魁地奇队里，但他不会在任何时候真的和带土争执起来——他害怕那个宇智波，这一点毋庸置疑，尽管他在对方背后说了不少坏话。不过带土看起来没被凯影响到，所以卡卡西也就保持了沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　当那个大难不死的男孩的男朋友并不容易。尽管卡卡西还从来没有像和带土在一起时这么幸福过，每当他们两个经过其他的学生，空气里总是有某种紧绷的氛围。不少人都为他们而高兴，尤其是女生叽叽喳喳八卦了不少，但不是每个人都认可这段关系。不论他们走到哪里，总会有很多不满的目光跟随着他们。卡卡西学着去无视，但它们一直在那里，不论他多么努力地不将注意力分给它们。<br/>　　<br/>　　而在一个晚上，事态恶化了。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是离O.W.L.s还有三周的一个晚上。卡卡西和带土坐在湖边的一条毯子上，像他们这一天一直做的那样，争分夺秒地学习。琳和她的男朋友想在室内学习，尽管天气温暖明媚。带土意有所指地跟卡卡西耳语说他们肯定想花点时间进行一些小小的配合。拉文克劳对于带土说的这些感到很不自在。他从来没想过琳和户空在闲暇时光会做些什么，因为他从来没意识到他们会做学习以外的事情。但既然带土说到了这里，他立刻回想起他和带土单独呆在一起的时候会做什么。不是说他们从来没做过那种事——他们在有求必应屋私下相处时，已经做过比亲吻更越界的事，虽然越界得不多。对卡卡西来说，一切依然新奇而刺激，而只是拥抱着、亲吻着带土，在他所爱的人身边，和他花时间相处，就已经让他觉得很满足了。　　<br/>　　<br/>　　当他们享受着日落的余晖时，干柿鬼鲛和他的朋友走了过来。卡卡西注意到他们的时候，带土已经放下了羽毛笔，眯起眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇，盯着正在靠近的那些学生。</p><p>　　“喂，看看我们找到了谁！”鬼鲛喊道，指向了他们的方向，“那对爱情鸟！”跟他一起的那两个男生笑了起来，而现在卡卡西也放下了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，心中有股不好的预感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来你终于找到另一个愿意忍受你的人了，宇智波，”鬼鲛道，脸上带着嘲讽的笑意，“我打赌旗木是条小乖狗。”　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“收回你的话！”带土低吼，跳了起来。卡卡西甚至来不及阻止他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？我不能说实话吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不会重复第二遍，干柿。”格林芬多厉声说道，现在他的双手已经握紧了拳头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，别，”卡卡西恳求道，抓住了他的手腕，“他只是想惹恼我们。别管他，他根本不值得你的注意力。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦——！现在小狗说话了！”鬼鲛洋洋得意地笑了起来，“我还以为你脸上那副面罩是有什么作用呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　在卡卡西能有所反应之前，带土已经冲向了鬼鲛，一把提起了他的衣领。七年级的斯莱特林看起来比带土更加高大，但看起来他根本不在乎。他呲着牙，带着凶狠的神情低吼道：“你个恶臭卑劣的混蛋，滚回你那个地下室里生锈发霉的老窝烦别人去。而且你不准再用那种语气跟我的男朋友说话，听懂我说的了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　但大一点的男生只是笑了起来，用力推开了带土：“你觉得自己能告诉<em>我</em>该怎么做吗，宇智波？你只不过嘴上说的好听，光会叫不会咬人。我打赌和我的决斗的话你连一点赢的希望都看不到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土似乎完全被激怒了。他动作迅猛地抽出魔杖，指向鬼鲛的脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“想试试吗？”他愤怒地大吼。卡卡西赶紧起身去组织这场闹剧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们两个，住手！”他命令道，但两个男生都没有听他的。第一道咒语已被念出，鬼鲛和带土同时往旁边闪避，以防被击中。卡卡西也抽出了自己的魔杖，但他还来不及做什么，鬼鲛的一个朋友便突然出手捏住了他的手腕，将他的双臂反剪到背后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，放开我！”卡卡西喊道，试图逃脱，却无济于事。斯莱特林男生们哄然大笑，甚至还加重了捏着卡卡西手腕的力道。拉文克劳只能无助地看着带土与鬼鲛之间的决斗。附近的学生看起来对这场争斗不甚在意，因为不时就会用这种事情发生。他们只是往这个方向匆匆看了几眼，便继续去做自己手头的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“<em>除你武器！</em>”带土喊道。鬼鲛的魔杖飞过空中，落到了几米远外的草坪上。高个的男生却只是大笑着道：“真弱的咒语啊，宇智波！你能释放的就只有这个？你甚至比我想象的还要弱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　鬼鲛的挑衅显然起到了他想要作用：带土冲向他，将他撞翻在地。他捏紧的拳头悬在空中，随时准备着揍到鬼鲛脸上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，住手！”卡卡西大叫，再次试图挣脱，但斯莱特林不肯放开他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在才有点意思，”鬼鲛咧嘴一笑，再次嘲笑道，“我打赌你在床上也这么精力充沛的吧？呃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　点滴的鲜血飞溅在空中。带土的指节狠狠撞上了斯莱特林的鼻子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“<strong>喂！住手！</strong>”一个大声而愤怒的声音传进卡卡西的耳朵。他想感谢梅林让波风校长有着每天晚上在校园散步的习惯。年轻的校长恼火地挥着手，来到了争斗的男生身边，很快将他们分开，手指捏紧了他们的肩膀。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们两个觉得自己都干了些什么，嗯？！”他吼道，而卡卡西还从来没见到他这样生气过。他的嘴唇抿成一条细线，平日里温和的眼神现在正因怒火而闪烁。没有给男生们出声辩解的机会，他喊道：“你们两个现在有大麻烦了。跟我过来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他拽着两个男生往城堡走去，中途又回身道：“还有，那边的那个。放开旗木先生，你听到我说的话了吗？该死，你也一起来！你们所有人——去我的办公室——<em>现在就去</em>。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 当他亲吻他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　BGM：Tony Anderson | Finding Your Heart | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fbBxegAN-g<br/>　　</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　“我不管是谁先动手的——我不允许有任何打架斗殴的事情发生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　波风校长在办公室对着站在他面前的五个男生大发雷霆，眼睛眯起，语气中带着真实的怒火。尽管卡卡西什么坏事都没做，他依然感到非常不安。这个平日里温和有趣的男人现在正怒火中烧——而他完全有理由这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要不是干柿这么——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“宇智波先生！”波风教授严厉地打断了他，“我不管是谁先挑衅地对方。你们两个都向对方发射了魔咒，而你们都应该知道不论因为什么，课堂以外的魔法决斗都是被严令禁止的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土难堪地咬住嘴唇，转过了脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道具体发生了什么，也不知道是谁挑起的，所以你们都要留堂劳动。”<br/>　　<br/>　　房间里满是疲惫的呻吟声，然而带土突然开口：“波风教授，您不能惩罚卡卡西。他想阻止我们打架来着。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是这样吗？”金发的男人问道，靠上了桌子，仔细打量着卡卡西。卡卡西一句话也没有说，让带土忍不住用胳膊肘戳了戳他，让他出声为自己辩解。但他依然不发一言。如果他早一点介入的话，他可以阻止这一切的。他也应该被惩罚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“先生，求您了，”他的男朋友依然保持沉默，让带土不得不接口，现在他听起来有点绝望了，“如果您仍想让他留堂的话，让我替他做他那一份吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇，宇智波，你现在开始装圣人了吗？”鬼鲛冷笑道，但在他看到波风教授警告的眼神之后立刻闭上了嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干柿先生，我不允许有人在这里吵架，所以请你克制一下不要挑衅。不过，既然你这么认真，带土先生，我会把旗木先生的活儿派给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢您，先生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们现在可以离开我的办公室了。等我想好了留堂的任务之后就会告诉你们。但请你们注意：但凡让我看到你们中任何一个人和其他学生打架，下一次就是退学了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土和卡卡西低着头，耷拉着肩膀率先离开了办公室，身后跟着没到走廊已经开始抱怨所受惩罚的斯莱特林们。一离开校长的视线，鬼鲛便一把抓过带土的衣领，嘶声道：“我跟你没完，基佬混账！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这三个斯莱特林大声笑着离开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还好吗？”卡卡西问道。走廊里终于只剩下他们两个人独处。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只是在担心你，卡卡西。”带土嘟囔，但他的声线里藏着怒火，“如果那些恶霸趁我不在找你麻烦怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　现在卡卡西情不自禁地因为男朋友的保护欲笑了一下：“我大概也知道一两个防御咒语，就别担心啦。倒是你应该学学怎么别被那些白痴激怒。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干柿是这个学校里最讨人厌的混蛋，”带土抱怨，“其他两个蠢货就是他的小跟班，如果他们那个自封的老大不在，他们是不敢来招惹我们的。所以在他们靠近的时候留点心，好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会的。”拉文克劳往带土身边靠近了一步，握住他的手，然后拉下面罩在格兰芬多温热的嘴唇上落下了一个轻柔的吻，“还有，谢谢你顶了我要做的劳动。你用不着这么做的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气。”带土咕哝道，将他拉到身后墙边，继续着那个吻。当他们听到一阵脚步声时，他们飞快地分来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是我。”波风教授笑着说道。几分钟之前他脸上的怒火和严厉神情消失了，取而代之的是平日里的温和友善。他路过男生们，飞快地挥了挥手道别：“别让我打扰到你们两个。”<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人都脸红了，带土挠了挠脖子，避开了校长的视线。卡卡西忍不住轻笑了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”带土在校长离开视线之后问道，卡卡西露出一个不怀好意的笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道吗，你不好意思的时候看起来很可爱。”银发男孩温和地说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不可爱！”带土厉声反驳，但他脸上的笑容透露了他的真实感受。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　O.W.L.s以大家措手不及的速度到来了。考试的第一天，卡卡西做了一个关于魔药学考试的噩梦，导致他非常紧张。在他的梦里，大蛇丸教授变成了一条巨蛇，给每个学生都咬上了一口下了毒，让他们没法通过考试。早饭的时候他把这个梦讲给了带土，格林芬多大笑起来，道：“这个梦太配他了！我是说，你没觉得他的眼睛看起来特别像蛇的眼睛吗？超恐怖的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“别说了！”琳提醒他们，但她的嘴角有点颤抖，就像她在忍住不要笑出声，“你们两个今天都会考得很好的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你，琳，”带土回答道，“我的预感可不是这么说的，但我觉得你比我聪明。至少我希望如此。”<br/>　　 <br/>　　在他们前往魔药学教室，准备开启这周考试的第一场的路上，卡卡西拉过带土的手，紧紧地握了一下。他的男朋友感激地对他露出一个微笑。他们手牵着手一同走进了地下室。<br/>　　<br/>　　考试期间，卡卡西偷偷往带土的方向瞄过好几眼，想看看对方考得怎么样。但格林芬多专注于自己的羊皮纸卷，一秒也没有停下过羽毛笔，所以卡卡西猜他考得还行。他继续写自己的题，发现这次考试没有想象中难。笔试之后，他们还要根据大蛇丸教授给的一小张说明现场炼制一种魔药。卡卡西的药水一度开始冒烟，他都觉得自己已经搞砸了，但接着他记起琳告诉过他器皿里添加了太多原料时应该怎么做。他按照对方所说的窍门挥动魔杖，拯救了他的药剂。在浓稠的液体变成草绿色之后，他满意地往后靠了靠，举手示意自己已经完成了考试。大蛇丸教授允许他离开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　出乎卡卡西意料的是，这周其他的考试也都非常顺利。和琳以及带土一起进行的复习成效显著。考完之后，他坐进拉文克劳的沙发里，如释重负地叹了口气，闭上眼睛让自己放松一会儿。他进屋后不久，便听到琳和带土也跟了进来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？我以为正确答案是牛黄！该死的！”带土惊恐地举起双手，而琳因为他的行为大笑起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨，你们两个考得怎么样？”卡卡西问道。另两个人一左一右在他身边坐下。他们自然而然聊起O.W.L.s，直到晚饭的时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　考完这周的最后一场考试之后，卡卡西小睡了一会儿。他非常疲倦。弥彦教授的考试比他预期的要难。他希望自己能过，因为通常来讲，黑魔法防御术他学得并不差。说到底，教授为什么要把这个考试弄得这么难啊？简直就像他想把考试弄得越难越好——不论出于什么原因。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨，卡卡西，”卡卡西休息好从宿舍出来之后在公共休息区看到了自来也，对方问道，“O.W.L.s的最后一天你考得怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教授好。考得还不错，谢谢您的关心。但弥彦教授的考试有一点难……”<br/>　　<br/>　　和自来也的交谈让卡卡西感觉轻松。午后的时间流逝，他们不时笑出声。期间，自来也突然对他的学生说道：“我看到你最近总是和宇智波带土呆在一起。很高兴你交了个新朋友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，是的。他人不错。”卡卡西回答道，而年长的男人突然笑了起来。卡卡西恼怒地扬起眉毛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“身边有关心你的人是很重要的。”自来也道，他的眼神飘忽，像是想起了一个特定的人。但一秒之后，那副神情便消失了，他转而咧嘴笑着看向卡卡西：“不过据我看来，你俩可不止是朋友啊。还是我想错了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我倾向于我们不讨论这件事，教授。”卡卡西嘟囔，感觉双颊发热。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事，我也不会想和一个老家伙谈论自己的亲密关系，”他轻声笑着，阴险地眨了眨眼睛，“但我有个给你的小建议：纵身一跃之前，先读读资料。”<br/>　　<br/>　　现在卡卡西被搞糊涂了。自来也到底在说什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　“来，拿着这个。”教师从地板上他的包里抽出一本书，将它递给卡卡西。男生盯着书看了几秒，突然笑了起来。现在轮到自来也变成那个恼怒的人了。他问自己的学生：“有什么好笑的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道这本书，”卡卡西回答，“我在城堡里一个地方找到了这本书，花了一个晚上读完了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　自来也深感欣慰地点了点头：“我还真不知道这种文学体裁在这个发霉的古老城堡里还有受众！你们这些年轻人很有品位嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是先生……这本书能对我有什么帮助呢……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“马上就要有新书了，”年长者说道，“我已经计划好了情节——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！”卡卡西打断了他，惊诧不已，“那本书是你写的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　自来也露出一个搞怪的笑容，往后靠上沙发，以一种中了彩票的神情看向卡卡西：“是的，年轻人。而且我希望你对那天晚上读的东西还算喜欢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，”银发男生喃喃自语，停了一刻才继续说道，“我非常喜欢那个故事，但我依然没有弄明白为什么它要有那么多……限制级的场景。”<br/>　　<br/>　　显然自来也被逗乐了，他笑得很开心：“因为那才是故事的精华！每个人都需要找点小乐子，为什么读者们不能呢？而且或许这个故事可以激发人们去尝试新事物。我还想在我上学的时候能有这种东西呢。会让我和女生交往简单不少吧……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你恶心到我了！”卡卡西喊道，自己却没忍住笑到肚子疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“下一本书出版的时候我会寄给你的，”自来也边宣布边站起身，“祝你恋爱顺利，卡卡西。我很确定你对他很好。至少他在我课上以为没人看着他的时候能露出来几个笑容了。回头见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西摇了摇头，目送他的老师离开，然后准备为晚上的活动打扮一下。时间已经来到六点半。庆祝期末结束的派对就在今晚。卡卡西站在衣橱前犹豫不决，不知道该穿什么好。带土会想看到他穿什么样的衣服呢？镶银边的黑色正装？还是带点节日气氛的斗篷？他最终选择了黑色西服，正在他打上蓝棕相间的领带时，有人敲响了宿舍房门。卡卡西让对方进来，而他没想到的是，进屋的是琳。她穿着一条酒红色的长裙，配着简洁漂亮的银项链。她在这一年里蓄起的棕色卷发披散在肩头。她的妆容很淡，但恰到好处地凸显了她的眼睛和嘴唇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳，你看起来美极了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　对方的脸上因好友的赞美露出一个羞涩的笑容，她不好意思地碰了碰脸颊：“谢谢你，卡卡西。你也看着不赖。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西系好领带，走到琳的身边，手肘向她半弯。他的朋友将手搭了上去，两人一起走出了宿舍。休息室里的几个拉文克劳夸赞说他们看起来棒极了，让卡卡西放松了几分，尽管他依然因期待而心跳飞快，想象着即将会和带土一起度过的夜晚。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人到达大礼堂时，礼堂已经装饰得热闹非凡。色彩缤纷的旗帜悬挂在高不可见的天花板上，一串串的彩灯将整个空间染上一层橙色的柔光。讲桌上的一个大型留声机播放着音乐，所有的桌椅都被堆到了墙边，以便在礼堂正中留出足够的空间。已经有几个学生站在那边，喝着饮料和同伴交谈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Hello，美女。”有人从身后抱住了琳，卡卡西认出那是她的男朋友户空。他身着深蓝正装，浅棕的头发用发胶固定出一个优雅的发型，看起来像一个真正的绅士。他和琳飞快地亲了一下，然后向卡卡西打招呼道：“嗨，卡卡西，你看起来真不错。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢，你也是。”卡卡西礼貌地回答，目送他们走进礼堂，去找其他的学生了。<br/>　　<br/>　　当卡卡西看到带土时，时间都仿佛慢了下来。对方似乎感知到了卡卡西的存在，在几秒之后转过身来。宇智波穿着一身黑色正装，系着鲜红的领带，看起来惊人得帅气。他脸上温暖的笑容几乎让卡卡西因欢愉而颤抖。拉文克劳拼命抑制住自己搂上对方的脖颈亲吻他的冲动，在带土身前停步，握住了他的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“天，卡卡西，”带土喃喃自语，从头到脚打量着卡卡西，“你真是好看极了。”他飞快跨近一步，凑在卡卡西的耳边轻声道：“你看起来真他妈性感，我现在真想找个私人的地方和你呆在一起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西立刻脸红了，感觉一股暖流涌过小腹，弥漫到身体各处，带给他一种难以分辨的感觉。银发男孩看着诱惑性咬着嘴唇、依然盯着他不放的自家男友，同样感到了想和带土单独在一起的渴望。<br/>　　<br/>　　波风教授的声音打破了两人之间一触即发的氛围。两个人大梦初醒般眨了眨眼，有点尴尬地转向了校长的方向，依然双手交握。<br/>　　<br/>　　“欢迎来到‘考试——终于——结束了’派对！”他兴奋地喊道，鼓起掌来，“对于那些今天刚结束了O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s的学生们，我想说：祝贺你们！我敢肯定你们都表现很好。而至于其他结束了自己的期末考试的学生们，你们同样值得一场盛大派对！让我们一起庆祝放松一下。舞池欢迎任何人加入，而既然我都说到这儿了……小南教授，请问您愿意与我共舞一曲吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　被提到的教授轻声笑了笑，任由校长将自己领入舞池中央。水门快速挥动了一下魔杖，让缓慢的音乐变成了欢快而充满活力的乐段。被变幻的氛围感染，不到五秒钟便有不少情侣开始跳舞。礼堂里响起欢呼声，派对正式开场。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想一起跳舞吗？”带土带着笑意问道。考虑到魁地奇比赛后他那灾难般的舞蹈经历，卡卡西其实不太想。但当他看到带土闪亮的眼神时，他点了点头，两人加入了其他一起跳舞的情侣。在卡卡西反应过来之前，带土已经将一只手搭上了他的腰胯，抬起他们的手臂，开始跳舞。带土是一个优秀的领舞者，让卡卡西很快放松了下来。没有一次舞步让他感到不安，卡卡西猜自家男友一定偷偷练习了。他露出一个微笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　跳舞真是太有趣了。这天晚上派对上放了各种各样的歌。有一次男生们只是跳上跳下，因为没有别的合适在这种喧闹明快的音乐里舞动的方式了。还有一次他们响应了自来也的号召，跳起了波兰舞曲。但这晚最好的一段是在音乐突然开始变得舒缓而浪漫的时候。舞池里的每一对情侣都贴近了彼此，跟着节拍轻轻摇摆。他们动作轻缓，卡卡西把头靠上带土的肩膀。他感到全然的安适，愿意一整夜都跳着这支舞。但片刻之后，音乐渐弱，来到了歌曲结尾。两个男生只是站在那里，一动不动。卡卡西抬起头，然后落进了一双充满爱意的漂亮的深色眼瞳。带土倾身，轻轻地取下了卡卡西的面罩，给了他一个极尽温柔的吻。卡卡西突然感到一阵纯然的幸运，他感到自己的眼眶湿润了，因喜悦而落泪。他的一生中，从未感受过如此刻一般的幸福。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我爱你。”他贴着带土温暖的嘴唇轻声说道，感受着对方如何露出了一个笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也爱你。”带土低声说道，更激烈地吻上了他。他们不在乎谁会看到他们这样。此时此刻，他们全身心都投入在彼此身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　前往有求必应屋的一路上，他们都没有松开彼此的手，期间好几次停下来靠在墙上接吻。他们在遮掩了那个秘密房间的墙边绕了几个来回。卡卡西感觉自己轻飘飘的，满心欢喜。他们没有沟通过想要房间变成什么样子，但一扇房门依然出现了，所以卡卡西猜他们想的东西差不多。当他看到一个熟悉的，中间摆着很大的天蓬床，四周摞着书堆的房间时，他差一点笑出声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来我们想的一样。”带土声音带着笑意，眼神却幽深。他们的手依然握着，两个人停在床前，不知道怎么进行下一步。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想和我单独呆在一起，”卡卡西调笑道，想打破紧绷的气氛，“现在你得偿所愿了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土羞涩地笑了一下，挠了挠自己的脖子。他挺直身体，鼓起勇气深深地看向卡卡西的双眼，道：“我不清楚你是怎么想的，卡卡西，但我今晚想要的不只是亲吻和拥抱——如果你知道我什么意思的话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西没有太惊讶，因为他自己也想到过这件事。但他还是别开眼，有点不自在地喃喃道：“我猜我知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土的手指轻轻地落在卡卡西的脸颊上，让他转过脸对上自己的视线。宇智波的双眼里只有全然的爱意。他问道：“那你，也想要我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　答案很简单，但卡卡西喉咙干涩，让他一个字也说不出来。取而代之的是他拉下面罩的动作。他露出自己的脸，一只手环上带土的脖颈，飞快地将对方拉近，献上自己热切的亲吻。有那么一瞬间，他的男朋友依然犹豫着，像是想要给卡卡西一个放弃的机会，但最后他只是加深了那个吻。带土解开了拉文克劳的领带，他们的吻在两人扭开彼此身上正装的衣扣时终于停下了片刻，让他们能在继续之前看到对方的眼神。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好漂亮，卡卡西。”带土轻声说道。他们的外套和衬衫落在地上。接着他急切地将男朋友推倒在床上，爬到了他身上，接着道：“真庆幸我是唯一一个见到你不戴面罩的样子的人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西不知道自己应该说些什么。他抬起头，再次吻上带土。他们爱抚着彼此，动作逐渐急切起来。带土的皮肤那样柔软，让卡卡西希望他们永远不需要再穿上衣服，这样他就可以整天整夜地触摸对方。但当带土把自己的裤子褪下去之后他很快便什么都想不了了。浓烈的、全新的触感和情感有吞没了他，卡卡西甚至不知道自己能感受到这样的感觉。每当他回想起这一夜，他总能记起他们如何彼此贴近，他们身体的热度如何互相回应，电流如何闪过他的皮肤——以及他看到的带土的脸，带着和他如出一辙的神情。卡卡西还会想起在他们并肩躺在一起的时候他脸上心满意足的微笑，还有带土轻抚过他赤裸的臀侧，画着圈的手指。他留恋着拉文克劳身上的触感，不愿放手。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西睁开眼时，清晨的阳光已然落入房间。昨晚他昏昏睡去，依偎在带土温热的身体旁边。他能感受到对方胸膛规律的起伏，又合上了眼，感受着全然的安稳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“早。”大概半个小时后，带土将脸埋进卡卡西乱蓬蓬的发丝，低声问早，接着在他肩上落下一个轻柔的吻。卡卡西慢慢转向他，露出一个微笑，无法从对方身上移开视线。带土介于一个漂亮的少年和一个俊朗的年轻男人之间，锁骨分明，让卡卡西想要低头亲吻，如同他昨夜做过的那许多次。仅仅是注视着带土，卡卡西便感到了想要触碰对方身体每一处的冲动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“早上好，”他回答道，在男朋友的嘴唇上落下一个柔软的吻，“睡得好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡得像个婴儿，”带土笑了，满足地吁出一口气，“你看起来也睡得不错。就是没睡多久，我他妈眼睛盯在你身上移不开了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　确实，他们没睡太久。假如昨天的时候带土也像这样说话，卡卡西肯定脸红得不行。但经历了昨晚之后，他现在只感到了诱惑，想要重复几个小时前的经历。他亲上身边的黑发男生，很快两个人又在被子下纠缠到了一起，直到他们空荡荡的肚子抗议，要求他们找点吃的。<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 所见及所未见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BGM：Bravery - Epic Powerful Cinematic Music Mix | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFmmur73mdk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　<br/>　　学期最后一天的时候，他们收到了自己O.W.L.s的成绩。卡卡西对于自己的成绩还算满意，他只挂了魔药一科，拿了一个T。黑魔法防御术是他考得最好的一科，尽管考试很难。魔法史也考得不错，两个他得的都是O。带土同样考了两个O，但他挂了三科——魔药学，魔法史和草药学。尽管他装作不在意，告诉卡卡西和琳这是小事，卡卡西依然能发现他又看了一遍成绩，脸上因恼火稍稍皱了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西想和带土一起去大礼堂吃学年的最后一餐，然后再去收拾行李，但带土没有出现在他们在城堡前约好见面的地方。他不知道对方可能去了哪里。过了十分钟后，他的男友依然没有出现，所以卡卡西决定自己先去大礼堂。当他坐到琳的身边时，女生抬起了眉毛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真稀奇，你和带土居然没在一块儿，”她说道，“你们两个之间一切都还好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用担心那个。带土只不过没到我们约好的地方，所以我想一个人先过来。我相信他是帮助别人去了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧。确实听起来像是带土会做的事。”琳虽然嘴上这么说，脸上却带着担忧的神情。卡卡西选择忽略这一点，从餐盘里夹了点食物。几分钟之后，凯经过他们的身边。他正在和阿斯玛说话， 所以只是飞快向他们挥了挥手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吧？我懂。不知道宇智波在下面想干吗，他看起来挺着急的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西一听到他的男朋友的名字就不由自主站起身，朝那两个格林芬多喊道：“带土去哪里了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　凯和阿斯玛吓了一跳，转向他的方向，凯说道：“我刚刚看到他往禁林那边去了，但是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西以最快的速度冲出大礼堂，途中差点撞到一个往桌边走的拉文克劳，没有关注身后琳的呼唤，也没有留意波风校长正奇怪地看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土！”他在冲出城堡入口后立刻高声喊道，沿着通往禁林边空地的小路往前跑去，心脏因担忧而跳得飞快。带土去那里干什么？他们被禁止进入那个森林，而如果你已经违反了这一条规定，独身一人进入禁林只会让情况雪上加霜。森林里有各种各样的危险生物，而卡卡西不敢想象假如带土碰到了其中一只会发生什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　途中卡卡西跳入半空，在空中完成了变形术。当他再一次落到铺满鹅卵石的地面上时，他已经有着银色的爪子和尾巴，随着他加速冲向禁林的动作在身后轻轻摆动。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管太阳还没有落山，在他进入森林的一瞬间，四周立刻暗了下来。每一点杂音都被厚重的枝叶吸收，卡卡西的身周环绕着全然的寂静。他试图嗅出带土的气味，脊背一阵寒颤，身上的毛发也竖了起来，但拉文克劳依然往森林深处跑去。<br/>　　<br/>　　他经过了一株看起来像是在用触手捕食经过的动物的，非常不祥的巨大植物，然后听到了交谈的声音。他迅速停步，立起耳朵。是的，那是带土的声音！他飞快地跟上那个声音，焦虑地躲在树后以求不被发现。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不会那么做的！你疯了！”带土怒气冲冲地大喊道。卡卡西停在灌木丛后，小心翼翼地透过树叶间的缝隙观察。他的男友不屑地挥了挥手，站在一个浑身漆黑，只有眼睛是锐利的黄色的男人身边。卡卡西在看到那个人之后差点惊呼出声，因为他完全不知道对方在这里做什么。那是绝先生，霍格沃兹的看门人，因为一种罕见的遗传性色素疾病而全身漆黑。卡卡西第一次见到绝先生的时候被吓到了，对方的瞳孔小到几乎看不见，因此黄色的虹膜显得尤为突出，让卡卡西甚至觉得这个看门人根本不是人类。除去他们第一次见面之外，卡卡西极少见到对方。他不知道为什么带土会在这座阴暗危险的森林和对方见面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是激活它的唯一方法。”绝先生用他粗粝的声音对带土说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我受够了。你告诉我你可以帮我保护其他人，让他们免受我的厄运，而现在你跟我说我要为此去杀人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　听到这里，卡卡西忍不住倒抽一口冷气。这是发生了什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　“但想一想那会让你获得什么。需要被牺牲掉的一条生命如何与你得以拯救的千千万万相比！想一想吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你<em>疯</em>了！”带土大吼，往后退了几步，双手紧握成拳。他看起来将将维持住了冷静。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，听我说。我已经告诉了你这么多魔法世界正在发生的事情，而你也知道你必须要做出正确的选择。那就是用你全部的力量从木叶的毒手下拯救那些无辜的人，以免他们在不久的将来、甚至就在这一刻被木叶谋杀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一定有别的办法。我不会只为了验证我是不是拥有你所说的我们家族持有的力量去杀任何人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　刹那间，卡卡西恍然大悟。他所见到的带土和那个神秘男子的诡异会面……那一直都是绝先生！而且看起来他像是想要带土去帮他完成一件和谋杀有关的事，简直恐怖至极。但卡卡西依然没能完全连起他们所谈到的蛛丝马迹，所以他继续认真聆听。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是唯一的方法，”绝先生重复着他片刻前说过的话，“而且你需要杀掉一个人，动物或者魔法生物不管用。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你又是怎么知道这些的？你都不是一个宇智波，你从哪里得到的这些信息？”<br/>　　<br/>　　绝先生往带土的方向踏了一步，然后回答道：“我们组织的首领是一位知识渊博、能力强大的人物。如果你加入晓，你会与他见面，届时你可以问他所有你关心的事情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西从来没有听说过“晓”这个名字，但他猜测这是绝先生所提到的那个组织的名称。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，”带土坚持道，猛地摇了摇头，“绝不可能。看来我只好自己找办法了。不要再接近我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带土猛然转身离去，踏过森林苔藓遍布的地面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然如此，你让我别无选择。”绝先生尖锐的音调骤然低沉，近乎恐吓一般。接着，卡卡西看到他抽出魔杖，挥向了周围散落的巨石。其中一块缓缓移动起来，升上半空。拉文克劳终于反应过来男人想要干什么，他低吼一声跃出灌木丛，奔向看门人。但对方没有被冲向他的狼打扰，继续着他要做的事情。卡卡西进一步加快了速度，但下一刻他猛然被一股魔法力量弹开。有什么尖锐的东西撞上了他的左眼，须臾之间，他的视野里只剩一片赤红。眼眶里的剧痛让他几乎有一刻忘了自己身处何处，但接着他的身体重重撞上地面，发出一声巨响。他呜咽着，在舌尖尝到了血的味道。<br/>　　<br/>　　他强忍着疼痛抬起头，看到带土正回过头来，想看看到底发生了什么，而被绝操纵的巨石直直砸向了带土。带土因痛楚发出一声大喊，被掩埋在巨石之下。很长的一段时间里，四周寂静无声。然后卡卡西听到了绝狂妄的大笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要惹我或者我的主人，带土。”他喊道，然后瞬间消失了。卡卡西飞快地转换成人形，来不及花时间去想他为什么只有右眼能看见东西，或者为什么绝可以在霍格沃兹的领地上幻影移形。他冲到巨石边上，看到带土半身被压在下面。他看到鲜血流了满地，浸染了带土还能看见的半边身体。卡卡西没有受伤的那只眼睛蓄满了泪水。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，喂，你能听到我说话吗？！求你了！”卡卡西跪倒在地，声音破碎。他能感到有血沿着他的脸颊流下，让他不得不将自己斗篷的一角撕下来为眼睛包扎。他轻轻地抚摸着带土的侧脸，几乎无法抑制喉咙里近乎让他窒息的哽咽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土。”他低声喃喃，伏在他的男朋友的胸口，哭了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　<em>不，求你了不要这样，不要死！</em>他在内心尖叫，但痛苦的悲呼一阵阵漫上喉间，让他说不出一个字。他浑身颤抖着，仿佛身体内部正在崩塌。突然，带土的胸口动了一下，卡卡西抬起了上身。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土，你还活着！感谢梅林！”卡卡西如释重负，哭得更厉害了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别哭啦，笨卡卡。”带土声音低哑，接着咳了起来。鲜血从他嘴里喷涌出来，他的一呼一吸都声响粗重。他睁开眼，在看清眼前的一切时瞪大了眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，你受伤了！”他说道，但他的声线破碎，咳了更多的血出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你敢在这个时候管我怎么样！”卡卡西厉声说道，“你刚被一块石头砸中了！我们得赶快把你带离这里去找千代夫人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，”带土轻声说道，他的眼皮快速眨动，“来不及了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来得及！”卡卡西的身体里突然又涌出一股新的能量，他跳起来，抽出了魔杖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“<em>Wingardium Leviosa!</em>”他喊道，抬起了巨石。由于石块过于沉重，他无法如他所愿那样快速而大幅地移动它。他只将它从带土身边移开了大约半臂的距离，巨石接着重重地砸到了地里。卡卡西看到了带土被碾碎的半身，急促地吸进一口气，但克制住了自己呕吐的冲动，转而思考怎样能将带土尽快送去城堡。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，别哭了，”带土温和地笑着，对他说道，“我剩下的时间不多了。过来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西浑身剧烈颤抖着，遵循带土的要求，在他身边跪坐下来。宇智波抬起没有受伤的那只手，碰了碰卡卡西的手链，说道：“我希望你记忆中的我是那个坚强冷酷的我，好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　听到他的话，卡卡西不由得有片刻停住了哭泣。哪怕是面对着死亡，带土也在试图逗他发笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会一直陪在你身边，”带土轻轻咳了一声，“而且我也会一直爱着你。”他的手慢慢落在卡卡西的后颈，让他俯下身，将他拉入一个充斥着腥咸的泪水和全然的心碎的吻。卡卡西被一阵深重的震颤攫住，他感到自己正往一个深深的黑洞中坠去，如同十年前他目睹死去的父亲躺在家里的木质地板上时感到的那样。<br/>　　<br/>　　不。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不能让这种事再发生在他所爱的人身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西维持着和带土的吻，他们的手指交缠。他无法松开手，尽管他能感到自己的男朋友的呼吸已经越来越缓慢。拉文克劳能感到带土的手链抵着他皮肤的柔软触感。他拼命想找出一个能够救下对方的计划。突然间，卡卡西感到底下带土的身躯猛然一震。他后撤了一点，心跳几乎停拍，以为一切都结束了。但眼前所见让他难以置信，带土的身体发出了一阵微光，然后他睁开眼睛——<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土！你的眼睛……它在……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我能感到有什么不一样了，”带土低声道，声音依然在颤抖，“它怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西喉咙一阵发干，但他依然尝试着发出了嘶哑的声音：“你的眼睛……它在发光，而且完全变成红色的了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这一定就是绝提到的宇智波一族的秘密力量，”重伤的男生咳嗽着说道，“听着，卡卡西——你要保证我给你的礼物不会被浪费。”<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西震惊得一动不能动，眼睁睁看着带土用手将自己发着光的红色眼珠取了出来。他飞快闭上眼，不忍目睹痛苦的大喊中带土做了什么。片刻之后，卡卡西感到自己空洞的眼眶上的绷带被解开，听到带土低声说道：“<em>Proteus.</em>”<br/>　　<br/>　　随着一阵扭曲的疼痛，卡卡西感到带土的眼睛正在连接上自己的眼部神经，他差点晕厥，但狠狠掐了自己一把，以防真的昏过去。当他再次睁开双眼时，所有的一切都是鲜红而模糊的。整个世界都在旋转，他差一点又吐了出来，几近摔倒在地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　一阵疾风向卡卡西扑面而来，他飞快眨了几次眼，想要看清来人。但他仅能分辨出一个飞快靠近的黑影。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还活着！”拉文克劳听到了一个熟悉的声音愤怒地大吼着。绝回来了！<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西站了起来，踉跄地往后退了几步，再一次跌倒在地上。他完全失去了平衡，眼冒金星，几乎要晕过去。他走投无路，但又不想放弃。这时卡卡西看到带土再次抬起了握着魔杖的那只手，边咳边道：“<em>Obliviate!</em>”绝僵立在原地，一片黑影遮住了他的眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，快点！躲起来，别让晓抓到你，听到了吗？我爱你。趁现在，快走！”带土的声音在这一刻听起来坚定有力，而卡卡西最后一次地看向了他的男朋友。接着他起身——这次不再眼前发晕——转头跑开，脚步踉跄，但仍然遵循着带土的遗愿。与此同时，痛苦的、血腥的、咸涩的泪水流过他的脸颊。他泪如雨下。<br/>　　<br/><br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 分道扬镳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　<br/>　　BGM：Tony Anderson Resurrect https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n72L-qJZ1_k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　卡卡西不知道自己是怎么回到城堡的。除了从森林里那个可怖的场景逃跑的记忆之外，他只知道自己站在大礼堂的门口，悲怆地哭喊着，波风校长伸出一只胳膊环住了他，将他带离周围学生好奇的视线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，你受伤了！梅林在上，发生了什么？”校长的声音里满是真切的关心，他抬起卡卡西的脸，让男生能够直面他的话语。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土……帮帮他……”卡卡西挣扎着吐出这几个字，随后陷入了幽深的黑暗之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　随着一阵刺骨的头痛，卡卡西睁开眼，看到自己正躺在医疗翼的床上。琳和波风校长坐在他身边的椅子上，在意识到卡卡西醒来后立刻看了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“卡卡西，你能听到我说话吗？”琳将一只手放到了他的胳膊上，卡卡西能看到她眼里的泪水。他试图露出一个微笑，但这样一个微小的动作依然让他的身体传来一阵剧痛。他感到身体的每一寸都疼痛不已。<br/>　　<br/>　　“告诉我们发生了什么！”校长质问道，但他的蓝眼睛里却满含关切。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个男孩还虚弱着呢，让他先好好休息！”千代夫人斥责他道，拿着一杯紫色的液体走到了他们身边，“把这个喝了。你会恢复点体力，然后很快就能好好睡一觉。”她将药剂递给卡卡西。他毫不犹豫地将它喝了下去，立刻感到体力一点一点地恢复。这次试图开口说话的时候不再像之前微笑时那样痛苦，所以他开始讲述所发生的一切。他唯一保留没说的便是带土给予他的那个藏在绷带下的礼物。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以，你说带土已经死了？！”琳的声线尖锐而破碎，她捂住了嘴，眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不可能是真的……我得走了。稍后见，卡卡西。”校长飞快地挥了挥手，起身冲出了医疗翼。卡卡西只能希望他是去禁林探查所发生的事情。接着男生又感到一阵难以抵抗的疲惫。他的身体突然变得麻木，意识也开始消散。千代夫人的药剂终于起效了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳……”他的声音轻如一阵叹息，但他的朋友坚定地看向了他，尽管她仍在哭泣。少女看起来不可思议地坚强，而卡卡西希望自己也像她那样坚韧不拔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在这里，卡卡西，而且我也会陪在你身边的，不要担心。你现在安全了，现在快睡吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　她不需要再跟他说第二遍。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是卡卡西再一次沉入了那片幽深的黑暗之中。黑暗张开双手迎接了他，抚平他因痛失所爱而感到的巨大伤痛。在他合上双眼之前，他无声地呢喃着最后几个音节，念着一个他将永远镌刻在心上的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“带土……”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>